


Lost in Thoughts All Alone

by FinalVolition



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Pre-Fates, So many flashbacks, bits of jakob/kamui, memory wiping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalVolition/pseuds/FinalVolition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Garon took her home, her family, and her life, but he could never take away her hope. Kamui will always have her memories to keep her safe, the fondest of which all revolve around him, the boy she always believed would rescue her.</p><p>Kaze has many regrets, the biggest being unable to protect his princess and the thought he would never see her alive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Day

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone  
Lost in thoughts all alone  


Kaze remembers that day fresh in his mind as the one before, and he sees that day in much more clarity each time the dream returns.

It starts as all normal days in Hoshido did back then, bright and warm, like the fires that kept them in the winter. It was a calm day, the type of day that was no more eventful than any other, one that did not deserve much remembering if not for what happened. The clouds were floating through the sky with a slow, deliberate pace that reminds him of the snails on the tree in which he practiced throwing his kunai.

On days like this, where the continuing prosperity of the country was undeniable, the king would take his daughter into town to show his happiness to the people and in a way the people's happiness. He was a doting father, that was for sure. 

Kamui was the king's middle child. She rested between an older sister and brother, Hinoka, a lady in training, and Ryouma, an exceptionally talented samurai, and a younger brother and sister, Takumi and Sakura, who were still much too young to do much other than what young children excelled at. It was because of his skills, the years he spent training as a ninja that Kaze sometimes forgot that he too was a child. That he was actually closer to the princess in age and height. He was her elder by three years, but he was to oversee her in a way that resembles an adult. No, more of a shadow than a human being. Always watching from the dark, shaped by her figure and hidden in her blinding light. Kaze did not mind, because she shines with a brightness big enough for both of them. It is that same brightness that makes her look at him, her crimson eyes large and jovial. 

“Kaze, hurry up! Or, you're going to get left behind, slowpoke!”

Those eyes are too deep, too innocent for him. He fights the heat that rushes in his body from her scrutiny, and forces his head to the side if just for a moment of relief to think of a reason that would justify his gazing. He is her retainer, her watcher, her shadow; and yet, he is embarrassed to say that he likes to watch her for more than her protection. Kaze's lashes rise with his eyelids; and he is not greeted with the face of his princess, but the dark uniforms that belonged to the soldiers of the bordering country, Nohr, a country ruled by a king who wastes no energy hiding his contempt for them. It is not strange for visitors to travel between the countries, but soldiers were not civilians. 

For a moment, his mind wanders. Was their presence related to that time?

_"These men are our allies. Why would they sneak into the castle?" The blood on his hands drip to the ground; it stains the garden grass in its darkness. The body of his fellow ninjas piled in front of him. A crumpled note left for them with only two words:_

Princess Kamui. 

"Is it a coincidence?" Kaze thinks hopefully.

“Kaze!” He feels her tug on his hand, small fingers wrapping around his own. “Are you okay?” she asks him, and the worry in her voice is not lost on him.

“Yes, princess. Please, don't mind me,” he answers her; the smile he gives her is enough to earn him a similar response, as she turns away from him and plans to return to her father's side.

Yes, visitors between the countries was not odd at this time of year. It is then that Kaze decides, it's nothing. He spares the soldiers one last passing glance before returning to his position behind the family pair.

That decision twelve years ago and the events thereafter would haunt him for the rest of his years. Even now, he wakes up in a sweat; his breathing shallow and reduced to panic pants no different from a nearly drowned animal; his hands clasped together before him, and his shoulders heavy as they heave up and down with each breath.

The rain falls outside his bedroom in droves, and drowns the plants in the garden that have long grown too heavy with the liquid saturation. He forces himself onto his feet, throws on his garments and secures his short sword to his outer thigh. Kaze takes one last look outside to where a red-haired woman practices with her naginata. Her gaze meets his, piercing into him like the knife hidden on his body. Those eyes, so similar to that of his lost mistress, holds hate, and anger towards him. They flicker like the fierce flames of a dragon. Behind them is the guilt she feels at not being able to protect her younger sister, so she trains no matter the weather to be strong. And, he accepts her blame because he is too weak to deny it or perhaps too strong to excuse his faults, Kaze hopes it is the latter but somewhere deep down he thinks it is perhaps a mix of both.

As Hinoka continues swinging her weapon in the yards below, Kaze sighs and begins his duties around the castle.

It looks like it will be another normal day in Hoshido.


	2. Fortitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it was kind of weird that Sumeragi would bring his young child to Cheve, enemy territory (even for peace talks). And quite frankly, I forgot beforehand that the kidnapping occurred in Cheve rather than Hoshido, so this is were canon divergence occurs and instead of Cheve, the meeting and attack takes place in an unnamed Hoshidan border town, closer to Port Dia, rather than in Cheve.
> 
> I tried to write the events purely in Kamui's p.o.v. so it's not as detailed on the feelings or thoughts of Kaze in this one as the last chapter.

At times Kamui believes this is all a dream, and she will wake up to her mother's smiling face. Her mother will kiss her before helping her dress for breakfast. She will hold her hand all the way down the wooden halls of the castle as they make there way to the dining room. Before they get there, they will run into Ryoma.

Ryoma will be up and running about his daily duties already, but that is always interrupted when Kamui wraps her thin, lanky arms around him in a tight hug; her face squishes against his stomach, and Ryoma affectionately ruffles her hair, smiling down at his younger sibling.

Kamui's other siblings will already be at breakfast.

Hinoka will be dressed in finery and silk as acting princess. Hinoka will eat with a practiced delicacy that comes from months of training on the ways of a proper lady. It is a secret that she kicks and tussles her feet with Kamui's under the table.

Takumi will rush to eat his food so he can go and watch the archers practice their morning routine, but he will undoubtedly get a stomach ache before he finishes. He will groan and fuss, as mother scolds him about his habits, but mother can't fight the way her lips instinctively twitches into a sweet smile at him.

Sakura can barely hold her head up and it tilts and falls into the bowl of rice in front of her thus shocking her awake, and she cries with tired whines. Her mother holds and coddles her while her smooth porcelain hand rubs soothing circles into the youngest girl's back.

When breakfast is finished Hinoka will play with her for the first wee hours of the morning; the silk dress will get dirty and Hinoka must change before she goes to her etiquette classes or be sentenced to balance books on her head.

Ryoma will be too busy to play with her. Between training and Royal duties he often does not have time to be the brother she would want, but every so often he leaves his schedule to be with his siblings no matter the trouble it causes.

Takumi is a brat; he often wants his way and cries when he does not receive it. He pulls her hair, bullies her, and takes her toys; however, if anyone else was to do this, he would be the first to defend her; his chubby face scrunched in heated anger and his voice high and loud.

Sakura cannot play with Kamui the way she wants. She is shy and remains by her mother's side most of the day. She is delicate and prefers dolls over tag or magistrate and thieves.

Kaze is the only thing that keeps her from being lonely on days like that. When her siblings and parents are doing their own things. She honestly can't remember how she got by before he became her retainer. Now, here she was alone again, and he will not be waiting for her this time.

Kamui already misses them all so much that it's painful to remember, but she's more afraid she will forget. That this place will drain her of the little happiness she has left.

Instead, she curls up in the plush sheets of her bed and closes her eyes. Kamui will sleep despite the tears that roll down her cheeks and maybe when she wakes this time, her mother will be smiling at her.

When she awakens, she is greeted with breakfast. The food is different from what she is used to. It is not her usual omelet or pickled vegetables that she is given, but a mixture of hot grains and breads along with pork in quite generous helpings, but she refuses to accept any generosity this place has to offer.

King Garon seems to make a point of making her prison comfortable. The bed is much too large for her small frame, and would take years for her to outgrow (but she refuses to believe she will be stuck here that long). The room was filled with small luxuries that she would appreciate if not for the situation. Kamui does not touch the bowls of hard candies on her nightstand or the tiny glass figurines that decorate her shelves that are filled with Nohrian clothes fit for a girl her age. They are grand and hand made, and they are elegantly flashy, but they do not interest her.

As for being here, Kamui does not know why the king wishes for her to be here, or what he has planned. She will not fall into a false security, because she remembers the sting of his hand dragging her away.

She remembers her father, and his last breath, the dozens of arrows that pierce his armor and brought the once mighty King down to his knees. His bodyguards are nowhere to be found, and one can only wonder if they are still even alive. Her big brother and sister are in the city but she does not know exactly where; it was to be a surprise to meet up with them when they arrived, but no one had told her that _he_ would be there or his soldiers, and that her father would die trying to achieve peace.

She cries, and cries, and she does not stop until her body is dry of tears. Then, she just sobs silently.

Sleep follows soon after.

_The stench of the blood that drains from Kaze's head is strong as she steadies him against her side; his once vibrant green hair is stained a deeper red than the hair of his twin brother and clings in muddied clumps to his face. The blood drips down and washes over his face like rain. She calls to him, but he can only make groggy, incoherent answers._

_Everything is in ruins._

_Her father lies dead on the ground, his retainers nowhere in immediate sight, and there is nothing left to protect the people as fires go unchecked. Mages continue to rip through the plaza with their explosive magic. Kamui backs up with each step the invading army takes further into their territory. Kaze is dosing in and out of consciousness, so she pulls the surprisingly heavy boy when he is out and his feet moves slow and clumsily with her when he is lucid._

_The young princess backs up further until her back presses against the smooth stone of a fallen statue. She knows she needs to run, find Ryoma, big brother would surely know what to do, but she is not fully familiar with the town. On top of it, Kaze is hurt, and she cannot abandon him when she is the reason he is like this. If she had moved faster, he would not have to push her from that attack. Maybe then, he wouldn't have gotten caught in that explosion. She closes her eyes tight, suppressing the hot tears flooding her lashes. "Father..."_

_"Prin...cess Kamui," the boy on her shoulder stirs from his daze. Her eyes snap open, and she looks down at glossy half-lidded eyes. "Forget about me, save yourself."_

_"Kaze..."_

_"Just go. I...I'll be all right."_

_Kamui pauses and stares down at him like he grew a second head. "Are you crazy!?"_

_Kaze hangs onto her weakly. "My only purpose is to protect you, if you were to die here...my life would be wasted. So, ple-"_

_"How dare you," she rubs the tears from her face with her tattered sleeves and fights back the rest that threatened to pour out. "Don't you ever think that I could leave you, Suzukaze!" she cries out._

_"Princess Kamui..." he gives her that awestruck expression, only to turn away with a cough._

_Kamui holds him closer to her body, and his weight shifts onto her as she tries to pull him around the large fallen structure. It's a struggle to haul him, and they're getting practically nowhere. He grunts with each step she forces. She is no warrior, and Kaze is roughly her size, but he is made of more muscle than anything, something she wishes she did not lack right now. It is only when his hand digs into her shoulder in a rough grip does she stop, but it is not the action that makes her pause, but the anger in his voice._

_"Stop it!" he yells so loud that it is enough to hurt her sensitive ears buzz. "If not for my mission, if not for me, do it for King Sumeragi. Don't you think your father died wanting you to be safe! Don't waste his sacrifice trying to save me!"_

_"My father?"_

_The soldiers advance and she has no more room to run. She has no weapon, and no fighting skills. At this point, Kaze on his own stood a better chance of surviving than her, even with his injuries._

_"Father always cared about her safety, died protecting her. It would be best to just run. She could make it, if she was on her own. She was scared, and everything was so loud, so why couldn't she just run?" she berates herself inside her mind. She looks at Kaze, who violet eyes are narrowed at her in anger. "My...father..."_

_Soldiers are closing in on them. She laughs bitterly. "I can't run, because my father would be ashamed of me if I left a comrade. Even then...I-I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I let you die." Her legs entire body is shaking, and she is sure he can tell that even if she wanted, she could not go. His look is nothing but pity as she cries next to him. "You're my best friend, Kaze. I couldn't take it if I lost you too. Please, don't worry. I'll get us both out of here. I promise. I'll think of something even if it kills me."_

_"Princess..." those stormy eyes soften at her; and once again, they close away._

_Kamui frowns, and pulls, but he does not budge. "Come on! Let's go, Kaze!"_

_This time the ninja is shaking not in pain but amusement. Kaze...is laughing, and she could only stare in disbelief. "I should have known better."_

_"This is not the time to be laughing!" she scolds._

_"Sorry. It's just...you're too cruel, princess," he whispers underneath his breath. "I can only ask that you'll forgive me for this."_

_"Kaze?" Kamui can only catch a glimpse of the bittersweet smile on his face before he pushes away from her and stumbles forward. "You shouldn't move, you're hurt!"_

_"When it comes to your safety-"_

_She can tell he's not all together but he manages to hold a steady battle stance, his arm stretches out in front of her to shield her from the advancing soldiers, and in the other he holds his blade tight and steady at the man in front of them even though his body was in agonizing pain. His voice is telling her to stay behind him, that he would take care of them though his wounded leg trembles under the added pressure of his weight._

_"-this is nothing," he says to her; but as he prepares to fight, the soldiers stop in their tracks._

_It is not they, the common foot soldiers, who are his opponents, but their leader who's broad body casts an ungodly shadow over the two children, whose lips curl in a violent, victorious manner. He lets out a dark cackle that drains her body of its warmth. She clutches the straps of Kaze's armor and sinks behind him like a frightened cub behind its mother. Kaze shifts back against her, and he pushes her tighter between himself and the statue._

_The man does not move, but stands high and prideful in front of the two children. His lips curls into a menacing grin, one that's full of ambition. It is when he steps towards her that Kaze throws his shuriken. Kamui was not even aware he had grabbed the weapon; despite his injuries, his motions were still so quick._

_It did not even seem to phase the man as he easily deflects it with the faintest magic. The man returns his own blow, lifting one large arm and striking her retainer with a mix of raw strength and magic that a simple ninja's blade cannot block. This man was not normal, this match is too one-sided, she decides. If only her father or Ryoma..._

_The scream Kaze makes when he is slammed away from her side with the merciless hit along with the sound of flesh and armor scraping and dragging on pavement will be engraved in her mind forever. His blade lays at his side, and he is still and motionless. The only evidence that he was even up to begin with was the long bloodied skid marks that led from where she stood to where he lied._

_"No!" She wants to runs to him, but the soldiers block her path. She cannot see Kaze, cannot see what is happening behind the blockade but she can her the clanging of metal armor in motion. "Leave him alone!" She wants to push through, but with her strength it is impossible. The man grins at her only in the way the devil could paint._

_"You poor thing," he speaks, but there is no pity, no sorrow for her, just the hint of amused sarcasm. "Orphaned at such a young age." She simply stares at him with wide bloodshot eyes, too scared to even move. The thickly decorated man looks towards were Sumeragi had fell then were Kaze lies, weak and beaten; and then, he reaches for her._

She wakes up alone again.

It is always a shock when she wakes up to the grim reality. It was not just a dream, and everything about this day hurts. Yet, it is that pain that gives her the strength not to touch the food that is given to her each day, choosing rather to live on water alone.

Kamui looks outside her window. The steel bars covering it are thick and cold to the touch. This country is different, too different from Hoshido. It's bleak and cold here, and the landscape is covered with an unbreakable darkness every hour. It is the opposite of the bustling crowded cities, and the shining market places that she grew up in. Everything about this place is wrong.

At the end of the day, Kamui crawls into bed once more and pulls her legs to her chest. She closes her eyes and rests her head against her knees. She only sits and thinks. It seems to be the only thing she can do these days. She wonders if her father would have agreed with her decision.

Night falls once more along with sleep.

_"Father!" She calls, out of familiarity and some pitiful hope that her father would get up even though his soul was no longer with his body. She is reminded cruelly when her eyes land on nothing but a lifeless corpse._

_"You need not worry about him. You are my child now."_

_Kamui backs away, but the man's hand pulls forcefully tight around her wrist. It is not warm and loving like her mother's. It does not make her feel safe and protected like her father's. It does not make her feel happy and cared for like Kaze's. It hurts like claws digging into her skin._

_"No!" She yells and pries at her captor's arm. She fights and claws at him but Garon does not seemed phased by her efforts. Her feet cannot keep up as he pulls her and she slips. He takes her as the side of her feet slid against the pavement in vain attempts to regain balance. The soldiers slowly retreat from the city along with their general, their goal completed._

_She cries louder, and from the corner of her eye she sees movement from her retainer. The soldiers had not killed him, but rather left him to the fate of his injuries, yet he somehow manages to move his broken body. His fingers curling together into a fist as he builds up the strength to lift himself but it is an uphill battle and his arm struggles and quivers._

_"Kaze!" She calls, her voice desperate; her arm reaches for his body that grows further away each time. He is trying to reach for his blade and manages to get his upper half to a partially planking position before his body fails him and slides back to a comfortable stillness on the ground._

_"Suzukaze!"_

_Kaze is looking at her, one eye bruised over, unable to open in its entirety, his bad arm crumpled under his torso as the other lies in bent in front of him. Kamui calls his name once more and again and again. Then right before she is taken out of his reach, she can barely make out violet eyes closing from her as he buries his head down against the pavement._

Kamui wakes with a shock. The dream had was so vivid, every detail, it was all so real. She wakes up to a ceiling that is dark and colored with grey, and realizes that it was not completely untrue. That the events had happen, and her mother was not there.

She will have breakfast alone again, but she will not eat it. A soldier will come to take her food away, and under his helmet is a swirled burn she had not notice the days before. He will glare at her, and demands that she must eat her food, because the King is concerned for her well being and wants her to feel love for her home.

"Funny," she thinks, "if he cared for her, he would have never kidnapped me to begin with. He would never had killed her father and separated her from her family. He would never have hurt Kaze."

Instead of eating, she will stare out the window. She will cry, and wish she was home. Then, lunch will go stale. She will then stare at the ceiling and pretend she is in the garden.

_Kaze will be there with her, except he will watch in the tree above. She will ask him to play with her, but he refuses. As a respectable ninja, it was his duty to accomplish his mission, at this point she did not know what that mission entailed, but apparently it was not to keep her entertained. After much coaxing, he will jump down and sit next to her; his shoulder will press against hers. They will play hand games, and sing some childish song as their hands clap together. Sakura will come eventually, and Kaze will spend all day teaching her the routine. She does not get it immediately, and the ninja will have to fight his frustration at the youngest princess. He will pout angrily as Kamui laughs at him, but then he will smile in turn._

_Then, her father would come out to check on her, and catch the two girls sticking flowers into his green hair, making him into a human rose bush. Sumeragi make a comment about Kaze enjoying himself, albeit begrudgingly. Then, the ninja will grow embarrassed and insists that he's just doing his job._

Kamui lies down on the bed that is much too large. Sleep follows. Then, it repeats.

The food is more grand with each passing day, or perhaps her hunger is influencing her. It has been five days since her last meal and she will not cave now. She would rather die first than accept anything from such a monster.

When the soldier comes to take her tray once more, he asks once more, "Why haven't you eaten?" That scar underneath his helmet has darken, and she can tell from experience that it will probably be permanent.

"I refuse to eat what your horrible King gives," is her reply.

Her head is slammed down on the table, and the soldier crushes her with his weight. His palm rests on the side of her face and his fingers cut through white stands of hair and digs sharply into her scalp. Her pointed ears are being crushed underneath his hold, and all the words she hear is echoing through the metal frame of his helmet. "I refuse to be punished again for a mutt."

"Mutt?" she wonders, but she cannot think as he is jamming his free hand to her mouth.

The man shoves the bread to her mouth, and she clenches her teeth tight as he tries to push it against them. His thumb and pointer grips and pries the side of her cheek. This next time his fingers delve to close to her mouth, she bites down with her him hard (her teeth were incredibly sharp, something Takumi has always teased along with her ears), and he pulls away with a hiss. She feels triumph brimming in her body, a smirk of defiance plays on her lips but is quickly wiped off when the back of his palm strike her face. The steel of his armor burns against her skin, and she cries out in pain. She cannot even rub the reddened spot before she is pushed down again and food is forced into her mouth.

She does not bite him this time, does not fight him. She chokes down the large amounts he shoves down her throat, and the food is salty with her tears. She cries because it hurts, she cries because she misses her family, and she cries because it tastes so good and she's so hungry so she eats from the money of the man who killed her father. She does not chew and chooses to swallow down the sustenance like Takumi always did at breakfast. Kamui knows she will have a stomach ache but it won't be near as painful as metal scraping against the roof of her mouth. The taste iron that does not come from any armor floods her senses, and it turns everything to mud in her mouth.

When the soldier leaves, she crawls onto the bed and curls into her usual ball and stares at the mirror across from her. Her cheek is red and already beginning to swell.

_"Remember, I'll always be close to you. All you must do is call for me."_

"Kaze," she whispers, "please hurry."

When she wakes, her mother is not there once again. She cannot bare it any longer, and the stolen princess wraps her arms around chest and hugs herself tight. Her skin is slightly darker than her mother's and her arms are not quite as long. Her hair smells of foreign soaps and it is a mess of silver curls instead of black and straight. But in this moment, she closes her eyes and pretends that it is her mother that is hugging her. That it is her long and toned arms wrapped around her, her silky black strands rubbing against her cheek, and her voice whispering sweet songs in her ear.

Ryoma will be waiting for her, and he will laugh as she rushes to him. Hinoka will be waiting for her to play footsies under the tablebefore she has to pretend to be a proper lady. Takumi will be waiting to stick his tongue out at her and laugh as her face puffs up with anger. Sakura will be waiting to wish her good morning in a voice that is too soft to hear. After all that, Kaze will be waiting in the garden for her.

If anyone was coming it would be him. Kaze would come. He was a ninja, he was there, he knows who took her, and most importantly he was her friend. If anyone knew how to find her, Kaze would. It was his mission to keep her safe, a ninja's job is always the mission. So, he had to come. He would come. Even if it took weeks, she would be rescued as long as she was patient. She would wake up one night, and he would be waiting on the grounds below for her. That's what she chooses to believe in. Until then, she would just have to survive.

But for today there will be silence instead, and the dark eyes of the guard who watches her eat each morning.


	3. A Good Man

Kaze knew he was free to come and go from the castle as he pleased since he no longer held a formal position. At first, he had stayed in Shirasagi because of the slim hope that his master would soon be returned to them, damaged maybe, but alive. Kamui would be expecting him to be there upon her return, whether she wanted anything to do with him or not afterwards was a concern best saved for when the time came. He believed someone in the castle would find a clue that would lead to his master's rescue. It was this hope brimming inside him that kept him there, yet as the days ticked by and dead ends after dead ends halted Kaze from finding any leads, his hope diminished. 

The ninja realized soon that he was better off looking for her himself despite orders that he mustn't throw himself into such a personal pursuit, but he was not one to give up so quickly, years of rigorous training made it impossible, and he had faced far worse than a few aching limbs that healers could not fix. He would go even if the others in the army kept him in the dark, for a boy obsessed was a liability. Kaze would go, days, sometimes weeks at a time into Nohrian territory, making it as far as Cheve to the south and the Windmire to the north. No matter how many trips he took, his efforts always proved fruitless, never more did he hear of passing rumors about the King but none of them related to Kamui; it was as if no one even knew she existed, perhaps no one did. Perhaps, she was already...no she was alive. She had to be.

Then, it happened.

Word spread throughout the castle that the army had returned with the princess. Kaze believed it near impossible at that point, but anticipation kept him pacing and shaking with nervousness. It had been almost four months since she was taken, almost four months at god knows where. Too many thoughts ran in his mind at once. Would she be in one piece? Would she be smiling when she came back? Would she want to see him? No. Probably not. That would never be the case no matter how much he wanted. In her place, Kaze would not want to see himself either, he thinks. In the end he could not fight his burning need to see her for himself.

Kaze rushed to the gates when the soldiers arrived back at Shirasagi, thankful that he was here for that moment and not out on another unsatisfying search, although he was irritated that he was left out of this rescue; but for now, he was too pleased she was returning home. His heart was drummed faster as the large gate pushed open to the castle, and his mind was already going upon what he would say when he worked up the courage to speak to her. An apology would have to be first. Kaze was ready, dying inside for them to file in faster, except when they walked through the gates, Kamui was not there.

"The Nohrian Princess will be used as a bargaining chip to get Princess Kamui back" that was what his brother had told him to calm any other foolish notion the younger ninja had in running off on another search the first chance he got.

Although Kamui did not return that day, this turning point had assured him that she was alive; and with this, they could get her back. They had leverage, that would be all they needed.

As more weeks grew into months, Kaze slowly came to realize he did not like this new princess. It was not because she was rude, or uncooperative. She had not wrong him one bit or even talked to him or anyone really; but the longer she stayed, the more the castle became used to her presence. The singer girl had never been truly restricted to a single room or heavily guarded. She always had some sort of range to travel within the castle as she saw fit; she never struggled or did any suspicious acts according to his brother who took it upon himself to keep tabs on her in his "Azura Spy Notes", which he only found out about through Kagero, and that was also how Kaze learned her name. The reason for his growing dislike started because Queen Mikoto smiled at the girl much too often, and Sakura slowly came to like the new resident in their home and went out of her way to try to talk to her everyday. Ryoma made an effort to keep her temporary imprisonment comfortable while Hinoka simply spoke basic human pleasantries when she saw Azura. Takumi still resisted the new housemate and refused to have anything to do with her, and the prince was the only one Kaze could agree with. As Kaze watched on, he realized what was happening, it did not take a genius to figure out.

At this point it could be deducted that King Garon had no interest in saving the Nohrian Princess, and the blue haired singer had quickly become the new common place around the palace. This princess was no longer leverage. Azura was becoming a replacement for Kamui. He would never accept that, if he did, Kamui would be sad he forgot her. Then he had a new fear, one second only to finding that Kamui was no longer in this world. If Azura did stay, that would make him her retainer, and that was something he was not cut out to be.

Azura would not be going home anytime soon. The girl made no attempt to escape her imprisonment, if it could be called that, and she seemed most at peace in the following seasons, keeping to herself and speaking to Queen Mikoto only when necessary. Kaze switched to a new investigation tactic and made attempt after attempt to get Azura to talk about Nohr. Even if this girl could not be exchange for Kamui, any information she had could be used to find Kamui, he rationalized. Kaze could not make it to the capital on his own, but he could at least talk to someone who lived there. Despite his attempts to get close to her, she remained silent to any acts of friendship.

By Spring, Kaze knew his luck at seeing Princess Kamui again was almost gone in the wind in which he shared his name. It was almost her birthday, the very first she would have away from home, he was sure, and he suddenly felt the guilt all over again, memories of that day stinging in his mind; the hazy last moments before he lost consciousness were the ones he hated the most.

Then, Azura was there without him actively seeking her out, staring up at him with calm eyes from his spot in the tree branches. He was not even aware that she was there because the girl seemed to excel at not drawing attention to herself; with some training, she would make a good ninja, he thought but then realized what a ridiculous notion it was and pushed it away from his mind.

After many days of failed attempts of friendship, Kaze was on his last rope. He once asked Azura, "Do you like it here?" She stared at him for what seemed like hours, taking what seemed twice as long to answer.

"I do not dislike it here," she said, short and blunt, and shifted awkwardly from side to side, as if the pressure of conversation was painful to her.

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Not particularly," she answered; her gaze falling to her feet and then back up to him with a suspicious leer.

"Is there a reason behind this line of questioning?" She cut him off before he can even answer. "I can assure you just like the other ninja boy I have no plan to assassinate your prince and try to escape through your capital and cross canyon over a border I am not familiar with to return to a kingdom or family that clearly has not cared that I am not there. Does that answer all your questions? If so please leave me alone," she finished, twisted on her heels and strutted off to the direction further from him.

"I do have another question." She waited, looking at him with "this-better-be-good" written on her face. "Have you seen a girl around your castle, someone you don't know or who has come recently?"

"I do not recall," and she is gone faster than any ninja could retreat. Could she read through him like one as well?

Times like this reminded him strongly that she was not from this land, and he found himself angry all over again for her not talking, for her not being important enough to exchange for Kamui, and for things that are no fault of her own, and he hated himself for that also, because she was innocent in this and deep down he knew that it was not fair to be so cold and such thoughts were far from being truly him, yet it still ate at him.

It was early March, and Kamui's birthday arrived with only a dreadful silence over the castle marking it. Kaze made himself scarce that day after a few quick patrols around the castle's perimeter. He would rather not be a reminder of why the birthday girl was not there, so he stayed at the lake that was only a short ways away from the castle, but he did not expect to meet the Nohrian Princess on his way back from there.

Azura walked around like a ghost, her eyes wandering on the solemn expressions shared among the residents as her remain unreadable as always until she looked at him with glazed over eyes. She quickly left his sight and made her way to a solitary part of the garden underneath the giant cherry blossom that made the grand piece of the area. He does not know why he followed her. It felt familiar, and natural. She was humming a song when he caught up, but it was not the usual song that she practiced over and over. It was a new one that was also old and well-known, something that had went unsung that entire day, but she had not sung it for the missing princess.

Azura does not belong here, but it is not out of frustration that he thought that, but pity. Azura after all, no matter how much freedom she had, was a princess kept prisoner in enemy land with unfamiliar customs and people. It was then that he thought maybe their kingdom was not entirely innocent. Did she get ripped away from her family during the skirmish or was it hidden, was she stolen without even being aware who her captors were? When did the end no longer justified the means?

Kaze felt guilty that he blamed her for all the shortcomings he has faced thus far. He did not know what relationship she shared in the Nohrian royalty, but surely she must had missed her homeland.  From then, he vowed to be nice to her, he wanted to be nice to her because despite his feelings, he was not one to naturally hold a petty grudge, especially over something that was so trivial as to her being here against her own desires. No. He rather be angry at King Garon instead, not his child, or at least he supposed that she was his even if she shared no characteristics of the man he remembered. For now, he would try to Azura the same as Princess Kamui. Kamui was probably very alone and afraid. She would want a friend, so he tried to sympathize with the situation, and that required making amends first..

"Azura," he called out the day after, and the girl did not even listen before she quickened her pace. "Wait!"

To his surprise, she stopped her retreat. "Yes?" The girl only looked at him with sharp calculating eyes that scanned his very soul it seemed, but particularly stopped to examine his balled hand.

Kaze handed her the item he had been holding in his hand. "This may be late, but happy birthday, Azura," and with that he was gone in a mask of smoke. He does not bother her after that, keeping a comfortable, respectable distance for the both of them, and the next time they meet, she is the one that seeks him out.

It is in a rushed gait that he had never witness her take that she strutted over to him. "Your name is Suzukaze, isn't it?" she asked, and his interest is piqued.

"That is correct."

She nodded. "About what you said before, I heard that King Garon had another daughter, a child from a commoner. The girl is locked away somewhere far South of the capital, for her protection, where exactly I do not know since I did not get the chance to meet them before I came here."

"Did they describe her? Are they around your age, younger, perhaps? White hair, red eyes...pointed ears?" he asked breathlessly, too excited to keep his composure.

Azura shook her head. "I do not know many details or even if the rumors are true since I only heard them from servants at the castle. Honestly, I had all but forgotten. Then, I remembered the rumors did not start until a few days before I arrived here so I believed it might be related... I just thought you might like to know is all."

Finally, he had it. A lead. "Thank you, Azura."

For the first time since she has known her, she smiled, and she smiled so sweetly. "I hardly did anything, but you're welcome all the same. Consider it a trade for the present." Kaze grinned. This girl might be okay. "I must apologize as well. You are much kinder than I originally thought," she added rather honestly, and his smile faded.

If she knew his thoughts before this, she would know that he really was not kind. In the end, he still used her to get closer to Kamui; and for some reason, he felt oddly ashamed by that. A part of him had rather she not told him.

Years had past. Kaze did not become her retainer nor did he become one for any of the other royal siblings. His track record was not exactly the best after all and his lack of a master was no one else fault but his own. But in his mind, Kaze already had a master even if he was not worthy of her and even if she was not here right now. Kaze knew he would have to beg for her forgiveness when they met again. First, for losing her, then for taking so damn long to rescue her, then she would never have to see him again if she wished it. Kaze waited for that day impatiently and worriedly. Besides in the rare chance one of the royals actually wanted him as a bodyguard, Kaze could not ever bring himself to accept such a position. Not because he was angry, no, his misplaced frustration had long dissolved with that last bits of immaturity he realized he held. Even after the searches for Kamui waned to just him and the royal siblings and even the country was all but convinced she was lost forever, the belief still remained no matter how much time passed within the family.

Though he may no longer be a retainer at the moment, that did not mean he did not have duties to accomplish. Kaze had too much pride to live as a freeloader when his village honored themselves on serving the royal family, so his days consisted of the same as normal soldiers. First, he would awake after few hours of sleep then a quick systematic patrol around the castle despite no attack ever being made on it within the last few years. Still he accomplished it every single day that he stayed at the castle.

It was on one of these rounds that he bumped into the youngest princess. The pink haired girl was caught completely off guard as she rounded the corner into him. His sharp reflexes allowed him to catch her before she could fall back onto the patio, but large boxes, bigger than most of herself, she was holding and its contents were another story. 

"Are you okay, Lady Sakura?" He held her close, possibly too close because the next second she is red and squealing with shock.

"I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going!" she squeaked, pushing herself away from him, and took a quick bow. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay. I would be more devastated if you were harmed for my carelessness."

"Oh, please," she huffed, cheeks turning shades pinker than rows of cherry blossoms. "You're much more coordinated than I can ever be." 

"You must be really wounded to pay me such a compliment." Sakura went to speak once more, but he wished to end the conversation before she can offer anymore endearing and undeserved praise, and he quickly changed the topic by picking up the fallen ribbons and decorations before Sakura has a chance to stop him. "Now, where were you going with all of this?"

"Uh, well, you see I'm throwing a party for Hana and Subaki," she stammered too quietly even for her normal manner before taking quick glances around the vicinity, like a meerkat on watch. Kaze grinned, his smile growing. 

"Ah, so the two finally admitted their feelings for one another? I'm happy to hear that." The sexual tension between those two could be cut with a knife, after all.

"Yes," Sakura agreed too eagerly before quickly reiterating, "What? No!" Kaze chuckled at her flustered behavior, and a frustrated princess took a deep breath. "It's just been a year since we all met, so I wanted to throw a small party for them. I was rushing to hide everything before they found out, and I guess I got carried away! Please don't tell anyone," she explained in that one breath and pressed her hands together in a small plea.

"Peace, Lady Sakura, your secret is safe with me."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, and gently pressed a hand over her chest to her probably drumming heart. "Thank you, Suzukaze."

"But I have one condition..."

Her eyes expand to the size of saucers, as if she was caught in front of a speeding carriage. "What would that be?"

"Let me help you. A lady shouldn't have to carry all this herself after all."

"Ah, yes, thank you!"

"It's my pleasure, Lady Sakura."

"Now, where are we going with these?"

Sakura pointed down the walkway. "Oh, to the back foyer." 

Kaze never understood what a royal's definition of small was. Although he offered his assistance, Kaze did not expect so much needed to be moved and wondered exactly how the little princess was planning on doing this herself before her retainers came to her. They had stacks upon stacks of decorations and food that was far too much for a large family, let alone three people.

"Thank you for all your help," Sakura exclaims happily when finally the last of the decorations were placed.

"It was no problem, milady."

"Uhm in that case, Suzukaze, I'm sorry to bother you again but," Sakura held up long sparkled strands of fabric, "Would it be too much trouble for you to help with decorations? I'm afraid I'm not tall enough to hang some of the ribbons." 

"Of course," he forced a smile.

All work is finished, and the two can finally step back and look at their success. All the curled and brightly colored decorations were in place, and the young princess looked thoroughly pleased with their work despite all the worrywart behavior she displayed during the decorating process. Sakura turned to him, giving a little bow in appreciation, something that he did not enjoy, someone of a higher station bowing to him.

"There's no need for that." It felt undeserved for such a small task.

"But how else will I thank you?"

"Your smile is more than enough, Lady Sakura." That much was an honest answer.

Sakura flushed. "...You're too nice, Suzukaze."

There it was again, and from the Princess of sweetness herself. "I..." Sakura is wrong about him, he is not that kind, and it left him unsure what to say. "It's my job to serve the castle after all."

"That's not true! You helped even though it had nothing to do with your normal duties without even being asked or persuaded or ordered, and I really appreciate it." Kaze was uncomfortable with such praise, yet managed a proper welcome and smile that convinced even himself. "Actually, Suzukaze, I want to invite you to stay with us," she blushed shades darker, and stared at him hopefully.

Kaze would like to leave actually if she no longer needed his assistance. "I don't want to intrude." That is a lie. This girl's honest and caring nature was bad for his nerves, and he cannot take much more.

"It's not a problem at all."

"I'm sorry. I must decline, besides this is a special day for you three. I'm sure I'd be a fourth wheel for you all." And with that, Sakura released him go much thanks to his slowly growing temper.

Later that day, he saw Azura being suspiciously stealthy once more. The woman had not changed much over the years, keeping to herself and not speaking unless spoken to, but she maintained a calm presence throughout the castle most of the time.

The songstress was trampling through the garden again, in clear view but silent as a ghost, and Kaze was almost jealous at the level of stealth she unconsciously maintained, but it would not be long that pretty women singing sweet music would go unnoticed in the lake he knew she sneaking off to visit like always, so he followed the adopted blue princess.

She followed her path with practice ease, the thin covering of brush trampled and adapted into a makeshift path after years of her traversing it, and he had no problem following despite the brush that covered the area. The songstress came to the edge of the clear lake and watched as the water stilled around her bare feet; and there, she just stand, watching seemingly nothing but her reflection, and Kaze is almost disappointed but relieved that her trip came to a simple, peaceful conclusion rather than his own paranoid fear of what was possible. 

The ninja kept close watch from the trees, and Azura relaxed the best way she does, through her song. It was peaceful to listen to her sing, took his mind off the more complicated things that usually swam through it. It is that voice that drew him out of hiding and to her.

"Your singing is as beautiful as always, Lady Azura." She jumped and her eyes are glued to him fast, wide with shock, and he realized that he had best kept quiet, but things are clearer in hindsight. "Oh, I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you."

"No, you simply surprised me is all," she corrected calmly but the worried nervousness still remained in her stance for moments after. She is jitters and shakes, almost as if she had been caught doing something she should have not been, and he was curious to what she was doing that he did not notice. "I did not see you follow me."

"A ninja's foremost ability is stealth. If you were aware of me then that would mean I need more training," he forced a smile only to relieve the tension, something he does a lot more since his childhood it seemed, and to his luck she returns the gesture. "Forgive me if I seem like I was intruding, but it is unsafe for you to travel alone, Lady Azura." 

"Your concern is sweet, but I'm perfectly fine on my own. I am trained in basic combat after all." 

"Yes, my lady, but if the enemy was to attack in number, I'm afraid of what would happen. There are many men greater than myself at masking their presence."

"You do not have to worry about me all the time, you know better than anyone that I prefer being on my own. Besides the castle is nearby, a scream would more than suffice for reinforcement. Although appreciated, I do not need require your assistance."

"I apologize I'm aware that most are not quite fond of me, I should have not expe-"

"Not fond of you?" She cut in. "I realize that I may have come across harsher than I meant, but I have it on good authority that you are very much well liked."

"What authority would this be if you do not mind me asking?"

Azura hummed in thought. "For starters, Ryoma has the utmost respect for your brother, and in association you. I'm sure if you approached him he would listen to anything you had to say."

"But in the end that is not my own but my brother's influence," he concluded, brows furrowing in thought.

She held her hand up to him. "You did not let me finish. Sakura often talks about how you always seem to go out of your way to help around the castle, picking up patrols that are not your own or helping train the new soldiers. I happen to hear just recently that you secretly follow women through the woods so they will not get captured by unknown enemies despite how skilled with a naginata they happen to be," she threw in a jest with such a straight face that he can only be impressed at her mastery of teasing that easily rivaled his own. "Not to mention how popular you are around town. Presents are left at the kitchen for you every other day it seems," she added, and her eyes showing nothing but sincerity. 

Kaze had not known such things. How much more was he unaware of.  "Lady Hinoka and Lord Takumi do not seem to care for me that way."

She chose her next words carefully. "They do...it's just that so much has happened. Besides Takumi can be reserved at times, but that does not mean he hates you. I'm sure I hold his ilk more than you. He does not even acknowledge me some days, but he is aware of you always. As for Hinoka, she is thrown in her training so much that I am sure if it stormed she would not have realized it rained until after the chickens did, and Setsuna can be added to that even more so I imagine, yet I can't imagine Hinoka would notice later than Setsuna however," she trailed off, making him chuckle.

"I never took you for much of a gossip, Lady Azura."

Azura blushed faintly, the smile on her face even lighter. "That's Funny. I never thought so either. I guess I've never had the opportunity much before," she added with a wispy bitter nostalgia, her gaze on him, but he could tell that her mind was far away from reality. He knows that look though. The look of someone recalling unpleasant memories, he was sure he made that face plenty times before when thinking of his childhood, his father, his training, and Kamui.

"I'm afraid I have to apologize to you," Kaze stated.

Azura snapped back to reality. "What exactly is it that you're apologizing for?" she asked, obviously confused.

"I cannot say." How exactly can he say that his folly started the turn of events that led to her kidnapping? It was a slippery slope, and he was at the peak.

"Come now, you should not tease me by being vague, and then not tell me. It is rather rude," she scoffed. "And how can I forgive when I do not know what it is you did that wrong me?"

True. "You should not be here."

"I belong here just as much as anyo-" Kaze cut her off.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry because you should be in Nohr with your family. I can't imagine how much you must miss them."

"You don't have to imagine hard," she whispered under her breath, but he caught it yet had no idea what she meant by such a message, but she followed up with a straight, unnerved glance. "It was not you who kidnapped me or made my home here."

"It is still related," he explained. "I can only do my best to make it up to you." _And, everyone else as well._

"Who's to say that would have been best for me or anyone? Even if it was somehow your fault, the outcome worked out for me at least. So, stop with your self-doubting. It's unbecoming." She sighed when he makes no attempt to communicate other than the sullen, sour look on his face, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. "So be it. If that's what you believe then I cannot change that, but you should know I think things will look up very soon."

Kaze looked up at her with a kindling aura of hope. "Truly?"

"Trust me. I believe you are a good man, Suzukaze, even if you don't think so. Just give it a little more time. Now if you would excuse me."  **  
**

Kaze blinked. Unbecoming, she said. Then he realized forgot to ask whether she was fond of him before her convenient exit, but this new information gave him some hope for the future especially since he was leaving again today.

Dusk had slowly crept in on him; and before he realized, the sun was already heading down on the horizon and with it Kaze would be leaving for another search. This time he would head to the Ice Village, a village he had heard was under strict watch by the King and an even stricter military force dominated the isolated region. It seemed a perfect place for him to hide a kidnapped princess. He packed his bags with nothing but necessities, weapons, food, and money. He knew that this would be one of those trips that took weeks, and he would be thoroughly prepared this time. He already requested leave from Lord Ryoma, all that was left was to actually set off and he descended the staircase to the ground floor.

It was when he saw Saizo that he slowed. His twin had been on his own search as well. Their father had long since died, well, was murdered more likely, and Saizo had been throwing himself day after day into finding out who was responsible. Kaze did not pry much into the business. Kaze mourned silently for his father's death when it had happened, spent hours convincing Lady Sakura he was fine. Kaze and his brother did not discuss that day or the feelings that came with, but Kaze knew without words that his brother took the death much harder than he did, not that he did not hold his own love for his father, but his brother was undoubtedly closer to their old man, perhaps because he shared his father's name and legacy, something Kaze lacked. Or, it could just be in their DNA to find something to obsess over and concentrate all their energy on. That's why they made good ninjas, Kaze supposed, always focused on the mission, and that scar that now covered his brother's face, differing their looks even further from one another, showed what that obsession got him. Kaze did not look or asked questions when they cross paths, and neither did Saizo.

"Are you leaving again, Kaze?" That was definitely not Saizo. It was too light, too feminine, too regal, and he knew who it was without even looking. After all, there was only a handful of people that called him by that shorthand.

"Queen Mikoto. I-to what do I owe this honor?" Kaze bowed his head down to her.

"I've known you since you were a child, Kaze, yet you still bow every time you see me," she sighed softly.

"I apologize, milady." His eyes traveled from her feet, dressed in thin plain pink-strapped zori, and passed the hem of her kimono to her gently curved face, but he dare not look directly at her.

"Is my face really that scary, you can't look me in the eye? Ah, I need to return that make up I bought then, it's obviously not doing its job." He forgot how perceptive she was as well, must came with being a clairvoyant.

Kaze always found it so difficult to look at her directly, so he tilted away ever so slightly, just enough to fool her he hoped. "That's...You couldn't repulse any sane individual, Milady. Any make-up would only mask your beauty from them."

"I see you're working on your charm again. No wonder the village girls keep dropping gifts by, and here I thought it was Ryoma's influence all along," and she is smiling again as that same elegant laugh echoed throughout the hall, and he found his face flushing with embarrassment. It is just like Princess Sakura all over again. Uncomfortable and undeserved.

"My queen, please refrain from teasing me in such a way," he pleaded.

She stifled her chuckle with the long, oversized sleeve covering her hands. "I'm sorry, but you seemed lost in thought so I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"You need not concern yourself about my well-being. Your mind should be saved for more important things than me."

Smooth skin touched his chin, and gently she tilted his gaze to meet hers. Her lips are drawn in a thin, straight line. Mikoto does not frown. She only gives bitter smiles when she is upset. "And who told you you're not important?" she said almost angrily. A rare emotion for her. "You're one of the precious members of our family," she said, "Takumi, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, their retainers, our soldiers, all of Hoshido is important to me. That includes you."

Kaze blinked. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just promise you'll come back to us."

His heart fluttered. This woman was truly too loving of him. Hoshido must be blessed to have such a motherly queen. That's why she was soothing, and maybe that was her secret. How simply her presence made everything calm, and her smile bring even the roughest individuals to her side. It even worked on him as well. "I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, milady."

"I'm glad to hear that. After all, my daughter would never let me hear the end of it if you're not here when she got back. I'm sure she has grown just as free with her mind as her little brother. They're so much alike that it gives me the feeling they will butt heads whenever they meet, sooner rather than later." Mikoto laughed, and he smiled at her words, genuinely smiled. The queen paused, blinking at him thoughtfully, before ruffling his hair with a blissful sigh. "You grew into such a handsome young man too, it's a shame you don't smile more," she cooed at him playfully and walked away in short yet graceful steps down the long hall. "And don't forget to write from time to time so we know you're okay. It's not THAT difficult."

That woman always managed to amaze him. "I will make sure to do that, Lady Mikoto." He would definitely live up to the expectations Mikoto held, and find Kamui, even if it killed him.

Kaze disappeared from the castle without further interruption, and he believed he was clear for his journey by time he made his way to the plaza without incident. Then, he was stopped for the night once again. A shout this time. A woman. Kaze closed his eyes and figured that it did not come from too far away. Kaze wanted to get out of the city as fast as possible so he could get to the more difficult route when daytime came, but his better nature refused to let him continue on; and without sound, he is already on his way to access the situation.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" the woman yelled, and she backed up her threat with a quick swing from her iron club.

One did not need to be a genius to know who was the villain in this situation. She was outnumbered two to one, another assailant was already knocked out by the club she held in her hand. He recognized the color of that gang. They were nothing more than petty thieves, occasionally murderers for the right price. They were proof that there will always be the desperate willing to attack the innocent even in the capital, and Kaze refused to let any person be put in such danger and not do anything about it. Shirasagi could use a good clean up, so he pulls out his needles and focused on the stronger of the targets. The other is too busy fighting back and forth, and frankly getting his ass kicked and put down for the count by the muscular blonde, but her lack of attention caused her to be gripped from behind by the last.

"You're going to pay for that," he spat at her, and threw her down to the concrete below, with a thud and a yelp marking her ungraceful landing.

Kaze could not get a clear shot until the woman was pinned back to the wall, her body blocked by the man's broad back blocking her as he wraps two large hands around her throat. Ironically, that large body of his is shielding her from any misfire. The man fell, paralyzed but alive. If his work was done right, he would be out until proper authorizes could come to retrieve him, after Kaze reported him of course. The ninja jumped down from the roof to examine his hit more carefully, definitely choosing the better safe than sorry route. He knelt down over the body, and sure enough the man can't move nothing other than his pupils, which stared aggravated at Kaze as he slurred some failed attempt at words at him. Kaze grinned. Nothing like seeing criminals get what they deserved. So much for leaving on time tonight, he thought. Now-

"You want some of this too, bastard?!"

The ninja turned just in time to see the thick blunt weapon rocketing toward his head, and he ducked to avoid being smashed like a piñata. The follow up is quick for a club wielder, and it missed him just by the skin of his teeth. The woman continues attacking him with practiced swings only a trained soldier would have.

"I'm not your enemy," he interjected between dodging her blows.

"You have some strange timing then!" She swung once more, and he jumped back.

"Would I really attack that man if he was my ally?" It was enough to get her to hold her assault, and she cautiously lowered her weapon, but her eyes stayed glaring at him. "Are you hurt anywhere?" 

"I'm fine, and I didn't need your help, so I'll let you off with a warning this time," she said, placing her weapon firmly at her side. Kaze is relieved to no longer worry about being on the recieving end of such a barage. The naps the criminals were taking made him not want to be her enemy anytime soon. The young woman trudged from the alleyway and back to the light of the main street, a string of curses leaving her lip as she pushed her weight onto her left leg and her gait is nothing less than an awkward, uneven hobble.

"Most would say thank you," he mused silently to himself.

A part of his mind told him to continue with his initial mission, but the better side of his conscience would not let him leave her alone on a dark foggy road especially after an attack. It was not exactly in his bones to abandon someone especially someone obviously not from the city. The situation was worth looking into, if only to sate his sudden interest of her. In a puff of smoke, he was already after her, hidden away in the dark shadows of the buildings.

The woman walked towards the plaza at first, and passed the empty shop stalls on her way deeper into the upper class district and further away from what he assumed her destination would have been, the inn, which was not far away. She would go there, and he would then leave, report the criminals, and be on his way, but as she kept going, she wound up deeper into the residential district. "What is she up to?" he wondered, as she marches between the rows of housing in a long unsystematic pattern of wandering. "Where is she going?" he wondered, and followed around the corner. The woman stopped in her tracks and glanced back in his direction. "Did she spot me?"

"Damn it!" she roughly tugged at the red headdress and growled under her breath. "I could've sworn I've been here before! Why does everything is exactly the same!" Ah. That explained a lot. Well, also the fact he never seen anyone that looked much like her in the territory.

"Are you lost?"

"Who's there!" she yelled, and her club is already ready in her hand and drawn back to swing. Kaze supposed that his habit of sneaking up on people would be the death of him one day. If not from Azura then by this woman. He stepped closer and clearer into the torch light so she could see him. The woman loosened her stance but the club is still clearly pointed at him. "Oh, it's you again. I thought I told you to go away," she scolded and pushed the tip of her weapon menacingly close.

The ninja sighs at her brashness and gently pushes the weapon away from him. "I could not very well leave you after that incident; alas, it was good I didn't because you're clearly unused to the city, so I came to offer my help."

"What kind of fool do you take me for? I know exactly where I'm going," she jabbed him with the weapon and quickly made an exit down the nearest turn, and Kaze can only sigh at her brashness and the fact she was nowhere near the inn.

"That path leads you back to the entrance of the city unless you're looking to travel to the outer regions," he interrupted, and the girl stopped dead in her tracks. He can see her physically twitching, her fingers pulling back and forth between a balled fist and resting placidly at her hips, and he knew he had her when she turns back to him reluctantly. She stumbled to him with closed eyes, and cleared her throat.

"Actually I'm looking for Shirasagi Castle, but you damn city-dwellers seem to believe in making all your houses look exactly the same in size and luxury so its proving to be more difficult than I anticipated," she explained calmly, if that adjective ever fit her, but the hidden frustration in her attempts to be polite was very appealing to say the least, but that was the least important part of this.

"You don't have a map?"

She bit down on her lip bottom lip, and squeezed her eye shut as if she just go a punch to the face. "I lost it due to unforeseen obstacles, let's keep it at that," she barked out, but the faint blush on her face proved the real reason was probably more embarrassing than she led on.

"So, you're alone in unknown territory?" Well, he was honestly in no position to nag. He went alone quite often into Nohr.

"I work alone unless otherwise needed," she answered bluntly. "It is just needed for now, so do you know how to get there or are we wasting time?"

Kaze frowned. "Shirasagi Castle...I know it well. I could take you if you tell me what business you have there," he requested, not sure exactly what her motives were even if she was not exactly showing as a threat thus far.

"None of yours," she scoffed, completely done with her nice act, and turned down another randomly chosen path. "if you're not going to help, I'll find it myself."

Kaze sighed, and flashed her a quick smile. "Now. Now. Are you sure it's safe if you're out alone? Not even someone as skilled as you is safe on unknown streets, especially lost and with that limp of yours."

Her lips twist down unpleasantly and her red eyes narrow to angry slits. It takes a few moments before she relaxed and pulled out a thick piece of parchment from her satchel. "I have an official meeting with the prince of this place. This seal should be proof enough for you, right?" she held up the crest of the Hoshidan Royal House, drawn in red ink in a style he recognized distinctly as Prince Ryoma's penmanship.

"See, that was not so difficult." Kaze grinned, and she growled. "I will take you to the castle."

"Good." She smiled for the first time this night, but it is quickly reversed when he opened his mouth.

"Is your leg well enough to walk or would you rather I carry you?"

"What?" she nearly yelled, but her face is turning dark with that same embarrassed expression as before. "Please, I don't even know you."

"I say we know each other quite well. I did save you after all." 

"I was fine before your meddling, besides I'm not into chivalrous types, no matter how good of a person they MAY seem."

"You're right, I'm not a good person. I was merely doing what anyone would do in the situation."

She looked shocked by his confession, and she is quiet before remarking, "Not many would run into alleyways to sav-meddle, meddle in a fight. That kind of thinking would lead to the end of most people and most people are blatantly aware of this except you apparently." She coughed, refusing to meet his eye.

"But it did not in this case. I got to meet a lovely woman out of it instead. It seems my ignorance paid off, or maybe it was curiosity instead."

Then, the cockiness is back. "You know they say curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"And satisfaction brought him back. Now shall we?" He knelt down to half her height. It was a joke at first, and he did not expect her to accept his offer, but it came as a pleasant surprise when she slid toned arms around his neck.

He wound his hands under her thighs lifted her up with fairly little trouble. "Don't think you'll get on my good side from this because I don't have one," the brawler remarked.

Kaze chuckled. "I'm sure you have many good sides, miss...?"

"Rinkah. It's Rinkah." 

"That's a very nice name. Now, if it hurts too much let me know, Miss Rinkah."

"Trust me I will," is her smug reply, and Kaze swore he can feel her arms tighten around his neck a bit too harshly; the action makes him cough a bit, and there is clear amusement in her voice before she relaxed against him.

That meeting would be the first step of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Jakob transfer his soul into Kaze at the end of this chapter or what? I think those two would be savage bros for life when it came to flustering Rinkah. Headcanon - Kaze is just as much as a stalker as Saizo, he just doesn't get caught. :)
> 
> Azura's birthday is March 3rd, and so is Kamui's in this case.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui: This ball used to be a whip, right…
> 
> Gunther: Fufu, you’re right. I made this out of a leather whip.
> 
> Kamui: Could you tell me about it? I don’t really remember it, since it’s an old story…
> 
> Gunther: Of course. Then, as we’re playing… On that day, King Garon was in an incredibly terrible mood… He handed me this whip. He told me that until you were obedient, I was to continue whipping you.

This prison was where Kamui slept, ate, and bathed. The only people she saw were the alternating residents that made sure she was well-fed and relatively clean. She was often lonely, and the only thing she had to keep her mind occupied from her current situation was the fancy jewelry and toys the butlers delivered to her on a week by week basis. Kamui was particularly interested in the dolls that talked when you pulled a string in their back and the fake metal animals that walked with mechanic gears and magic carvings.

Kamui honestly had never seen or knew such magic existed besides from the Onmyoji that entertained the village during festivals; Nohr's magic was so much different, where Hoshidans used scrolls and animal spirits to manipulate magic, the Nohrians seemed to harness the elements themselves with their books and raw power as if it came naturally. Kamui cannot help but think how Sakura would loved dolls like this, and Takumi would surely go crazy about such metal animals and how they worked. But as soon as she remembered that they were gifts from King Garon, she always tossed them away; and if they broke, that was even better.

Since being here for more than a few weeks, she had only set foot in the inner frame of the fortress twice: When she first arrived and when two maids, one old and crotchety looking with dull red hair and another young and dutiful with violet eyes that reminded her of the eyes of a certain ninja, had came to her room that evening. She was expecting another package of gifts that she could do nothing with besides break in misplaced frustration. Instead they told her to follow them, and that she was expected to comply with their decisions.

The two women led her down long, twisting corridors. Ignoring the cold, stone floors that smacked hard against her bare feet and the lack of verbal directions, she sped walked to keep up with them. Kamui did not know where they were leading her, and she probably should have been more nervous; but at this point, she was just happy to see something other than grey skies and barred windows. 

They led her to a room that was in a particularly deserted part of the fortress, and she stepped through without much argument. The first thing she noticed in the room was the suffocating amount of steam that wafted through the air and a floor that was made of smoother, sleeker material than the hall outside. The younger woman said it was called "tile". In the center there was a round hollow structure similar to a cauldron but large enough for an adult. It was filled to the brim with water and underneath there were tiny, round black stones that burned red hot like fire and made the water steam.

Suddenly, the women's hands gripped her shoulders and nudged her toward the structure, and she could only panic.

“Wait!”

But as the maids ripped away her nightgown and undergarments and threw her into the steaming hot bowl, she could only think that they might as well add the carrots and potatoes now, because the heat was cooking her fast.

One woman scrubbed her skin raw with bristled brushes and the other poured buckets and buckets of soapy water over her head. She had never been in such a bath before. At home, they used either wooden tubs and fanned flames underneath or natural hot springs when they were available, and the only thing she had been accustomed to in Nohr was a small washtub they made her stand in as they sponge bathed her in her room. Perhaps they thought she smelled extra bad today; but whatever it was, Kamui had turned as red as a lobster by the time they finished scrubbing off layers of dirt.

In a rush, they pulled her out and patted her dry before they wrapped her in a long royal blue robe that fell all the way to her toes which they then placed in thick slippers. The younger one beckoned Kamui to follow them back into the hall, and she shivered as she stepped out into the cool air. 

"Follow us." The maids were diligent and obviously in a hurry, because they went too fast along the sharp turned and dimly lit entry ways, because they apparently failed to realize that not everyone was blessed with mile long legs. It was a minute or so before they had made it to the other side of the fortress. This side seemed way busier than the other with people running back and forth between rooms, none of them quite looking like her. Was she really the only Hoshidan that lived here?

It was then that a servant walked out into their path. The tray he carried was filled with ceramic dishes stacked and stacked on one another. The boy wobbled as he cautiously stepped forward, focusing too much on balance rather than what was around him. It was this mistake that made him fly back when one accidental wave of the older maid's arm hit his side. The hall was filled with only the clinging sound of the glasses shattering around him. 

She heard the shattering of glass followed by the voices of her watchers. “Move it, boy. We're in a hurry,” the older maid scolded as if he was the one at fault for the incident. 

"Excuse us, Joker." The younger one gave him a somewhat sympathetic glance before following along her elder.

Kamui paused upon coming to the accident. She watched the silver-haired busboy, who silently picked up the mess with gloved hands. The other servants around did not stop to help him, some even laughed to themselves, but obviously they were too loud and talked among themselves like it was a common occurrence. She could see the boy grimace, but he focused on the ground and picking up the shards as fast as possible. A small piece of ceramic clinked between her feet and the floor; and with a quick glance from the shard to him, Kamui knelt down and carefully picked it up.

“You missed a piece...”

With a scowl, he snatched the fragment from her hand and quickly set it with the others. She blinked at him, then squatted beside him. Kamui picked up another piece and carefully piled on the tiny shards. “Go away! I can do it myself!” he spatted and pushed her hand away, and she hissed with pain. Kamui flipped her hand, the cut already starting to turn pale pink to deep red as it bled out down the side of her palm. "I didn't me-" She met his sorrowful gaze, and quickly he looked back down to the tray with a heated face. "Sorry...”

Kamui did not have time to respond as thin, bone-y fingers gripped her wrist. “Keep up!” the older woman pulled her along a bit roughly, and she picked up her speed to stop the woman from yanking her arm out her socket but not before she gave one last look at the servant boy. 

They finally reached their destination, a large dressing room filled with different outfits on clothing racks and littered with accessories. A large vanity mirror sat in the back of the room facing them. They sat her in front of it and immediately set to work on her hair, both on the opposite side of her and combing through wet tangles.

"I never seen hair this kinky," the older one remarked as she snagged the comb through the mess, and Kamui hissed as the two pulled her head back and forth. Only her mother was allowed to touch her hair and consequentially was the only one who knew how to maintain it. "It would be easier to cut it all off. What do you think? A nice bob, Elsa? Maybe it'll grow in better."

Kamui's eyes widen, and she instantly looked into her mirror and imagined her hair, bobbed. It was laughable. No one in her entire family had bobbed hair.

"Hold this," the woman handed Kamui the comb she had used and reached over for the pair of scissors.

Violet eyes shined in the mirror, and the younger maid stopped her mentor. "D-Don't you think her hair resembles Lady Camilla's hair? I think it's perfect for waves. It's already dried that way." 

"Thank you," Kamui mouthed, and Elsa smiled and continued to work through her hair.

When they finished her hair, they stripped her of her robes and placed tight underclothes on her followed by an intricately ruffled, bedazzled dress. The older woman wove ribbons around her arms and down to her fingers, intertwining them with a ring.

“What happened to your hand?” 

Kamui looked down at her hand where the shards had cut her. She did not want to say that it was the busboy's fault. Something about him told her that it just was not a wise idea. Maybe the way the other servants flowed around him, like a nuisance, like he did not belong. “I fell down."

The woman made a disgusted noise. "Don't touch anything. You got that."

They took her to the foyer, and she had to step twice as carefully in the boots they put her in. At least when she wore sandals, they were raised at her heels and toes, not just her heels. Carefully, they walked up the large center staircase to a giant purple colored door. It was tall, much taller than any man, and wide as the entire staircase. The knobs and frame were golden and little black spades decorated it. Two guards flanked the sides and stood like carved statues at the door. 

Barely cracking the door open, the older maid slipped in for a few moments, and the guards moved back in place to block the door, catching Kamui's attention. Under the helmet, a scar that made her immediately drop her gaze and fight not to catch the soldier's eye. "He's ready to see her," the maid said as she returned moments later. The soldiers finally moved and opened the heavy frames. "Go on," the younger maid encouraged and patted her on the back. 

"You're not coming with me?"

"No. He wants to see you alone."

Kamui stared at the room ahead of her, gulping at the prospect of who _he_ might be. She does not have to guess as she stepped inside and the room echoed with the sound of slamming doors. Kamui knew well what a throne room looked like and this fortress is no exception. The royal carpet led up to large steps and at the very top sat the man who started all this, his body tall and erect in his throne. 

"King Garon..." She thought and wondered if it was too late to turn and run.

The man was as intimidating as she remembered and much more terrifying up close. Not only was he there, but also another man with a magic tome in his hand. He reminded her of the oil paintings from home with oil drenched hair that fell at his side and pale skin that brought forth the idea of a snake made to slither through the fields and strike from behind. Garon leaned over in his chair and stared down into her eyes in a way that made her want to sink into the ground. "Princess Kamui," he began, slow and thoughtful. "Did you receive the the welcome home presents I ordered for you?"

"They were...nice," she answered hesitant but honest; the girl held too much fear to add in the fact that she hated them no matter how nice they were simply because he gave them to her. 

He seemed to like this answer because his next words were more pleasant than before. "Good. You must only tell me and you can have anything you desire."

"I am not your child," she thought bitterly and focused all her strength on not letting that anger show on her face. The only thing she desired was to go back to Hoshido where her family was, where everything made sense, and where she did not have to jump up like a scared animal whenever there was a knock at her door.  "I... desire to go home," she requested, hesitant and slow, but still made.

"You are home."

He lied, she thought. Garon was a dirty filthy liar, the worst kind. Home was not here. Home was where her mother and siblings were, where her friends were. At home they loved each her, and did not lock her in a room to herself. Home was where her heart was, not her body. It was in the thoughts that she lost herself and forgot her situation. "You'll never be father. King Sumeragi is my father, and my home is in Hoshido."

"Silence!" Magic surged through the room in brilliant orange and yellows with his anger. The king stood on his feet and flames flickered around her, circling around her position before fading into nothingness. This was the same violent magic that he attacked the village with, the same eery feeling that crept over her when he struck Kaze that long time ago; and that memory of what he could do, made it that much more terrifying. Kamui fell back in shock, and she could not bring herself to even breath, and her voice was long lost in her clenched throat. He stomped up from his chair with anger. "I took you from that country, gave you a safe home and room to call your own. I did not have to show patience and take you in as my child. You should be grateful!"

It was a sudden thought that made her question why he only screamed. He easily ordered father killed, and he struck a child who was already too hurt to seriously fight back, but he did not touch her. Kamui did not see herself as special, but for whatever reason, he did not hurt her. He wanted her badly enough to come all the way to their country and steal her, but not a single flick of that fire harmed her but rather went around her body. He would not kill her even if he was angry. He wanted, no, needed her. "King Sumeragi is my father," she repeated weakly. If she was right... Garon's hand tensed and dug into the armrests of his throne, angry but not attacking. She was right, wasn't she? "I just want to go home," she repeated more firmly and returned his glare with one just as fierce. The fire flared through the room again, and she would be a liar to say that she did not flinch when the flames singed the ends of her dress; but again, her skin did not burn.

"Impetuous fool," Garon spatted. "You will learn your place."

"Iago," the man stepped from his side,"fetch me that old man,"

"Which one, my lord?" he asked.

"The one from the scorched earth campaign. And get her out of my sight."

Iago brought her back out into the hallway and practically tossed her into the hands of the maids. "Move her to the old tower. And you," he looked to Elsa, "I need you to help me look for that Scorch Earth General."

"Yes, sir." 

The old maid was the one to walk her back to her room although she wished it was the kind girl instead. They exit the down the main steps and out the foyer. The route they took to her room was not the same that she had recognized. Her room had paintings of nobles and bright banners stamped with Nohr's crest leading to it. This hall was neat and simple, and no torches lit the way throughout this side of the building.

In the corner of her eye, there was the boy again, and she can see him better now that he was standing. His face is young despite his tall body. Silver hair only slightly darker than her own frames his eyes and his fist are clenched at his sides, and they tremble as he grit his teeth. He was on the verge of tears, she can tell because she had made that face many times before since being brought here, but he held them back. The butler with him scolded him with list after list of everything he has done wrong and how now they will have to work longer to get back on schedule. The boy had dirt on his clothes and face; but he looked up at her, their eyes meeting for but a second before he turned away from her just as he did before and hung his head in lower shame, and she did the same.

This time she was not returned to her room. They had led her up flights and flights of stairs that twisted around a single point, the room was the only one up these stairs. It held one small broken dresser and a spring bed against the wall that was stripped bare. Her room was dull before but now there was no glass figurines and assorted flowers to take away from the dreadful plainness of everything. The window were also not barred shut in this room, but she guessed it was because they were too small for her to fit through and even if she did it was a clear drop to the ground from there.

"King Garon said you aren't allowed to leave your quarters or have any pleasantries until further notice. If you are caught, he has instructed us to punish at will," the old woman warned her. "Remember, the king is not forgiving when he is in foul moods." 

Everything had changed drastically after that. Kamui did not receive any nice gifts from him any longer, and her bed was stripped bare and only the thinnest, worn blanket was given to her to fight off the cold, daft air in the tower, and her meals were reduced to that for a prisoner. No, she was always a prisoner; it was just now they were treating her like one instead of hiding their intentions.

Every day a servant came to visit her, and inevitably asked whether she would comply with the King's wishes. Her response was always the same. She would look at them from her bed, her knees drawn to her chest and her head rested on top of them. "No," she always answered. Everyday for two weeks.

Winter came fast.

She knew because ice and snow were beginning to freeze over on the small window and the nights became particularly unbearable. Her stomach growled the loudest at night, and sleep did not come easy. Then again, it never did here, but it made it clear that she would have to accept this as just the way things were. At least, she did not have to fear being beaten for rejecting the things given to her like before, yet even that would change soon.

It was a night when the door to her prison creaked and pushed open with seemingly nothing to cause it. Kamui's head instantly shot up, and she stared at the dark entryway, waiting.

Then, he entered. 

The man who came to her was not the usual soldier. He was older with fine lines etched into his face from age and too many years of combat. He was large and towered her by several feet, but that was not unusual for her; she was still little and the Nohrians seemed bigger than the men back home. His gray hair was combed back and flipped in soft bumps on the back of his neck, lower and lower her eyes went to the strap of black leather attached to his waist. It was broad and thick with a handle similar to a sword hilt but not as stiff. His large hands rested over the thick wounded strap of the weapon.

His eyes were hard on her, and she felt fear crawl back over her flesh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She had felt the sting of armor before and this man looked bigger, stronger, more experienced than that one.

He stepped further into her room, and he cautiously watched her like a wild animal watching his prey as she looked at him with doe eyed curiosity. She had known that her "suffering" would gradually become worse if the rumors she heard were accurate, and she had accepted her fate, but her shoulders still heaved with her deep silent breaths and her legs tensed tighter against her chest. On instinct, her body caved in, and she unconsciously shrunk away from the elder soldier further into the corner of her bed, trying to appear as small a target as possible. The grip over the whip tightened. He slowly lifted his free hand and it hovered above her like an ominous cloud. Kamui flinched and prepared for pain as it dropped down; but instead of pain, there was softness.

There was still a small spark of panic in her before it subsided into calm bewilderment. His hand was warm and gentle in her hair, and his fingers ruffled softly through the platinum curls. She met his gaze with wide Crimson eyes. His hand is off the whip, and the roughness and age weakened, hidden from his face with a simple smile. This man held a familiar kindness in him; and for a second, she saw him instead with dark spiked hair and a deep voice. "Good night, little one.”

_Kamui knew better, much better. It had to be a trick, but somehow it did not hurt to pretend it different, if just for a moment, because it felt just like father, like home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamui: Thinking about it, was I really such an unruly child back then?
> 
> Gunther: No. That’s not it… But, you were quite withdrawn. King Garon was not pleased by it… So with the whip in hand, I went to the tower where you stayed. But when I saw your face… I tore apart the whip and turned it into a sphere. And that was how it turned into this ball.
> 
> Kamui: Ahaha. That’s a bit laughable. Is that really what happened?
> 
> Gunther: Hitting you with the whip wouldn’t have made you open up.


	5. Happiness nor Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui receives a new retainer.

_The ninja of Igasato have been the hidden arms of the Hoshidan royal family for too many generations to count. In order to continue that line, it was common practice for children to start training from a very young age. Naturally, the people of the village expected the chief’s twins to be the strongest and most skilled to pursue this endeavor, and it was under this scrutiny that Kaze was constantly watched even though Saizo, well, his brother would one day be the one to lead the village and deservedly so seeing that Saizo was much more talented than most of the other children, save for a certain long haired brunette kunoichi that his brother had a not so entirely secret crush on (he hid it well, just not well enough)._

_Despite being held second in attention to Saizo at times, it was actually a relief to Kaze that he was born second. The attention of being the son of the clan leader was pressure enough, but to be the first was something he did not think he was cut out to be, not like Saizo; because although they were twins, they were very little alike, something his brother agreed on as well._

_Kaze was the more social of the two as far as shinobi standards were concerned. He guessed raising children in stealth, secrets, and silence would do that. He was also less of the heroic tale of the village unlike the mystery that was his solitary twin who was quick to jump to any challenge versus he who was more calm and hesitant. Saizo also excelled at stealth, assassination tactics, and hand-to-hand combat unlike himself who was perhaps average at best._

_But there was one thing that not even his brother could rival him on._

_The shuriken hit its mark on the wooden post dead center, and a satisfied smirk found its way to Kaze’s face as he went to retrieve his weapon. Saizo grunted, his throwing star still noticeable centimeters away from its intended location. It always amused him how his brother had just the slightest twinge of anger show on his face when he missed. Ironically, his brother had more visible emotions of the two despite his surly personality; and though petty, it felt good to have his brother envious of him if just for a moment. But, those lazy days of having nothing to do but train was long past now._

_Saizo was gone from him, no longer a present member of the village but rather a retainer to the eldest prince no less! It was natural given his brother's position in life, but to have it happen so soon was odd, and he could easily say he was jealous, but sadder that he may not see his brother for long time. It still hurt despite not being a traditional family who shared thoughts and spent time together outside of missions, but it was the loss of his pursuit that probably disturbed him most. There was no rival anymore, no one to boasts his talent over, no one that reminded him of himself. Was it shameful to feel more loss over a rival than a brother? He didn’t know, but there was nothing he learned that made him think so._

_Still, the singular goal of one day catching up to his brother was what kept him going for nearly an entire year. Practice was key for him day and night, and there was no time for senseless distractions. He was entirely too close. He just needed more time, a few more days, a few more hours, a few more minutes would bring him there. So, it was entirely a shock to him when his father had found him, taken him to the his chamber and gave him what he had always wanted._

_"I am to be a retainer?" Kaze was unable to believe it even when the words came from his own mouth. "I thought Lady Hinoka had chosen her retainer."_

_"This is not for Princess Hinoka, but rather for Princess Kamui that follows her. As you know. When one of the royal children becomes of age, they are assigned a retainer as in the case of Prince Ryoma and your brother and Kagero or they may forego this to choose their own such as Princess Hinoka and Setsuna, but this time is a special case."_

_“You’re assigning me to a special mission?” He could barely believe it._

_"You have more than proven yourself capable, Suzukaze. And as well, you were not chosen to be a retainer purely on skill alone.”_

_Kaze was confused. “Then, why?”_

_“You will understand when you arrive at the castle. Can I entrust this mission to you, Suzukaze?”_

_“Yes, Chief Saizo.”_

* * *

 Following his short stay at the fortress, King Garon returned to the capital. Kamui did not think he had left despite being guaranteed that he was indeed gone, because the air still felt heavy with his cruel presence. Gunter assured her that the only ones that remained were a few servants and the soldiers stationed to the fortress in light of the increasing tensions with Hoshido.

It was a relief to think she was alone again and had a moment to herself. If anything, the event made her realize that she had to escape from this place sooner rather than later. Lately, she was beginning to entertain the thought of running away from the fortress and to head east. She would have to reach home if she kept going that direction. Though, she was not exactly sure where east from here was. It was impossible to tell from inside this stuffy place.

That morning her caregiver had come to wake her up and start the day’s activities. She had learned his name was Gunter after her first few weeks under his care. Gunter used to be a leader in the army when he was younger. According to his own words, he was now her babysitter. He was not cruel like she thought he would be what with his stern face and serious demeanor. It was the few small things he did for her that proved to her otherwise like when would sneak meals to her late at night or give her free reign to wonder the tower so long as she stayed within its walls and was careful to not let the servants see her should she wander after lights out. 

Today was special though. Gunter led her to the lowest floor of the fortress and down the long hallway that would allow her for the first time since coming here to step into the outside world.

The sun was covered by lazily rolling clouds with the few stray rays that broke through and warmed her skin. There was the first smell of flowers and fresh air filling her nose in weeks. It was not until she was denied the simple pleasure of nature had she realized just how beautiful it was to have even this little bit of freedom. So beautiful she could just drop right in the green grass under her and cry, and she does just that.

It was Mister Gunter there to comfort her with a pat on her back until she wiped away her tears. "How about the two of us play a game?" And she can only nod.

* * *

  _"This is Suzukaze from Igasato village. He will be staying in the palace with us from now on. You will help him feel at home, right daughter?"_

_"Yes!" The white-haired princess told her father._

_Kaze was aware that his master would be younger than Princess Hinoka, but he was not expecting her to be quite so young. He still thought that she would be older than him for some reason. The idea was oddly unsettling. He realized that if it was not important for her to have a retainer that he would not be here, but there was a difference in having only your own life risked in a mission and that of carrying another’s with you especially that of children._

_"I trust there is no issue to this."_

_There was no reason to be so nervous if both the King and his Father believed in his abilities. "No, sire." Kaze finally answered, and it was not long before they were left completely alone._

_The princess stared at him with head titled. "Igasato would mean you're a ninja, right?"_

_Kaze felt a sense of pride. It was nice to see that even young royalty was aware of their reputation. "That is correct, milady."_

_There was only a brief moment of silence before she pounded him with question after question. "That's so cool! How long have you been training? Do you know any tricks? Can you show me?"_

_"She's very loud..." he thought before his attention got drawn from her incessant talking to her pointed ears and crimson red eyes. Was she even human? Surely, she had to be if she was the King's daughter. Just as quick as the thought left his mind, he realized she was practically on top of him with a brimming curiosity._

_"Are you related to that other ninja boy that follows brother around, Kaze? You have to be. You look just alike."_

_"Ah, yes, he is my twin brother."_

_She gasped. “Wow. I wish I had a twin.” Kamui did not mean that, he thought. She did not understand what it meant to have one. It wasn’t exactly all fun and games. “You’re so lucky, Kaze.”_

_“Pardon me, milady, my name is Suzukaze."_

_To this she only laughed. "That’s way too long! Can't I just call you Kaze? And you can just call me Kamui."_

_"I do not think it is proper to refer to you in such a way, Lady Kamui, or you to refer to me in the same manner.”_

_“But it’s what I want to call you." She reiterated._

_Kaze supposed he could compromise if only to make things easier for their relationship. “You may call me Kaze if you wish, but I would prefer to call you by title.”_

_She blinked a few times. “If that’s what you want...” she agreed in a somewhat whimsical voice._

_“It is.”_

_“Hmm.” She hummed before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the nearest entrance. "Come on! I'll show you around the palace!"_

_First, she showed him the dining room and explained exactly when each meal took place, which meals tasted the best, and which ones to avoid. Next, there was the meditation room, a place for prayer and concentration and for loud children like the two of them to stay out of if they knew what was good for them according to the not so happy priest that they interrupted. Then, there was the baths, the training room, and the courtyard. By time they made it to the library, they were not even halfway done with the tour according to her._

_Walking through all these areas made him realize just how much grander the palace was than when he had last seen it on his first visit here with his father a long time ago, but such grandeur also offered many places for enemies to hide. He already had every step that the princess dragged him through memorized; he would have to if he wanted to protect her. As she talked about the beauty and peacefulness of the building, he thought about the various methods of entries and which routes led to which areas the fastest._

_Finally, she brought him to the back of the palace and to a door that was covered in pink flower decorations. “And this is my room!" She announced and threw open the door._

_It was a plain room with a deep red carpet lining the floor and pale pink wallpaper. Simplistic drawings of various people from the palace most likely drawn by her lined the wall and each with the person’s name under it. In the center of the room sat a circular table covered in crayons and teacups and surrounded with plastic chairs. To the far wall was her bed which was made up not so carefully, but it could be seen an attempt was made to keep it neat. Against the footrest of her bed was a wooden toy chest with dragons carved throughout it. She ran to it, swung the top open, and she began to throw toys out one by one. Soon she goes from throwing them on the floor to stacking the ones she wanted in his hands. "I'm so happy you're here! My brother and sister are always too busy to play with me ever since the war started. When father said there was someone who wanted to play with me I didn’t know they’d be a ninja...so cool.” She whispered again._

_Then, he understood by what his father meant by other than skill. "You can borrow any of my toys, just ask first!" He was not here to protect the younger princess but rather to be her playmate._

_The girl sat down at the table with the last of her dolls in hand. She watched him with those large red eyes as if waiting for him to join her. He moved toward the table and sat across from her which made her smile. She grabbed her teapot and tilted towards his cup. To his surprise, tea actually came out, but he rather not drink it without knowing how long it had been sitting in the pot. She then poured herself a cup of tea and listed the names of all of her dolls to him before sharing their likes and dislikes._

_Kaze was lost, unsure why his father would suggest making him a playmate for this girl. He did not know of any games that did not revolve around honing his skills. He was not experienced in what children liked, especially a girl, yet here he was, sitting at a table with an actual princess and staring down at a cup of black tea. Surely, this was a joke._

* * *

 Kamui sighed, kicking the ball as she walked around the courtyard. She wanted to know what was taking Gunter so long to come back from whatever important call he received. She groaned and kicked it especially hard, sighing when the ball rolled away to some far end of the courtyard, and there was the dish boy replacing laundry on the line.

He was not here when Gunter had first dropped her off before he went inside the fortress. He seemed to be struggling to fold the awkwardly long sheets. For a servant, he never seemed to be good at his job. It must be why the other servants did not seem to really like having him around much. She had once overheard it was because “Joker made more work for them to do”. It wasn’t a very nice thing to say about someone even if it was true. She supposed it didn’t help that he was one of the youngest workers she saw at the castle. It must’ve been lonely to not have anyone to relate to, she certainly knew it was.

“Hey, you.”

"Oh...it’s you again." Joker was too focused that he did not bother to even look at her.

“Yep. It’s me.” She smiled weakly as she waited for a reply that never came. Well, this was definitely awkward.

“What is it you want?” He said and began to pick up the newly washed sheets. She noticed a bandage around his hand with little red blisters peeking out the edges.

"How did you get that burn?" She questioned, but she already had a very good idea of what happened. "Did someone hurt you?" She whispered.

Joker flushed. "What? No! I was rushing and grabbed a hot pan. Go ahead and laugh at me. I heard it all before, nothing you say will be new."

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Honestly, it was a little ridiculous, clumsy mainly, but not a mistake that someone else couldn’t have made.

"You were thinking it."

Kamui rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking that your laundry is about to blow away."

"Damn it." He cursed and pulled the sheet back into place.

"My name is Kamui by the way.”

"King Garon's daughter?” He seemed almost scared by his realization. “You’re the princess.” Was he not aware that she was the supposed princess of the fortress? Maybe the other servants didn’t tell him? Did he think he offended her?

"No. I'm not." Kamui lied, even though it was the truth she guess? She wasn’t a Nohrian princess, but she was a Hoshidan one. Ah, this was so very confusing.

“Oh.” Relief seemed to wash over his face.

"Your name is Joker, right? What a weird name.”

“You’re one to talk! What sort of name is Kamui even? Foreigners.” He scoffed. “Now if you’d leave me to my work.”

She smirked. It seemed like riling him up was the best way to get a response out of him, so she took that rubber ball and threw it at him. He scowled at her. “Sorry about that. My hand slipped.”

He grumbled at that and kicked the ball back towards her and out of the way. “I don’t have the time or willingness to play with you.”

Then, she did it again.

“Stop.” This time he picked it up and angrily bounced it towards her.

“Hmm? I’m not doing anything. It’s the wind.” She said, and once again threw it.

“I said stop!” This time he returned it aggressively, beaming her in the head.

“Ow! Hey!” She whined, and he chuckled just barely at the pitiful pout she threw on her face as she fixed her hair. It was perhaps the first time she saw him smile, but sadly it would have to be short lived because she got him clear in the face.

He groaned and rubbed his nose. “Oh, you’re going to get it.” He said and grabbed the object that hit him.

“Joker!” The sudden call scared the two of them. Kamui had seen the man who walked up to them before. He was in charge of the servants or at least he yelled at everybody a lot so that must have made him the boss. “Why are you slacking off?”

“I wasn—“

“I’m almost at the end of my rope with you, boy.” Boss griped.

“It was my fault.” Kamui interrupted. “He was doing a good job until I started bothering him to play with me.”

Boss finally paid attention to the fact she was standing there. “What are you doing out on your own! Where is Gunter?”

“He got a message and told me to wait here.” Kamui explained.

“Go back to your room this instant! If Gunter has a problem with it, he can take it up with me.”

“But—“

“Now, young lady!”

“Sorry.” Kamui whispered, catching only the last few words as she walked away.

”And you! I can’t leave you alone for five minutes.”

* * *

  
_There is a stark difference between royalty and those who serve them, Kaze realized. This girl is not much younger than himself and yet she stills behaves so childishly, talking of fantastic wonders that do not exist in this world and occupying her time with meaningless antics like picking flowers in the garden or chasing the squirrels that happened to run to close._

_Today, her little brother, Takumi, had joined in on the activities and followed his older sister in wreaking havoc around the garden. Kaze only watched her as they did these things, unsure what to do with himself. He never occupied his time with things the average citizen saw as appropriate for his age; and as for being a retainer, the girl rarely left the palace without one of her parents and if she left with the King he could protect her and if with Queen Mikoto she had her own set of retainers capable to watch them all. There was no threat, no use for him other than glorified watchman, no stimulation in being with her. Is this what being a retainer meant? He had hoped for more._

_She whispered something into her little brother's ear then pranced up to him with a wide smile on her face. "Kaze, come here! We want you to play hide-n-seek with us! Please!"_

_The game was one of the few that both nobles and ninja shared, except the game was a way to improve stealth and perception not for innocent fun. The grounds in which they played was way too uneven, he thought, but still those pleading puppy eyes made him relent. It was still his mission to be her companion regardless of the danger. "I will play with you."_

_"Yes! I'll count first! Remember, anywhere in the castle except the meditation room is fair game!" She all but screamed and went to the nearest tree to cover her eyes._

_"One, two, three..."_

_The first round went well enough. Takumi did have the capable thinking to pick his hiding spots well, choosing to hide close to the base rather than find somewhere that would be a proper spot._

_As for him, he went along with the game for as long as he could without being overzealous with his own hiding and scouting. He would let them win more than lose, and his hiding places were never too difficult to find. It wasn't until Kamui had commented after "outrunning" for who knows how many times that she hit a nerve. "You're really bad at this game, Kaze. Aren't you supposed to be a ninja?" She said putting emphasis on the word “ninja”._

_Yes, he was supposed to be a ninja. A tool skilled in stealth and assassination and instead he was here letting children win at hide-n-seek and mock him. He did not know why it got under his skin, but it did._

_"Go hide in the best spot you can, princess. I promise to find and catch you."_

_"Okay, start counting. Come on, Takumi!"_

_Kamui grabbed her little brother's hand and was already running into the building before he could even turn around to begin counting. She ran into the empty kitchen, ducking under the hanging utensils before helping Takumi hide in one of the cabinets. She herself hid in the dumbwaiter, a small hand worked elevator meant to deliver food to higher floors rather than people, but it was big enough for her to fit inside and slide the panel shut, keeping it open just barely enough to see her surroundings as she waited for the next few minutes to pass._

_Then, the so-called ninja entered the room and began to walk around in search of them, only pausing to turn on the lights. Kaze passed Takumi without much thinking to look in the cabinet the boy was hiding in. He looked in her direction. For a second, she thought that she was caught as he walked to the elevator shaft. Then, she heard a grunt. Takumi tripped and fell out the cabinet when he is trying to sneak out of the room, distracting their hunter. Her little brother ran off and the ninja took after him. She waited only a few seconds to make sure he is well and gone before trying to get out herself._

_Quietly, she pulled open the panel only to stop when the lights suddenly shut off. She quickly squeezed herself back in, slowly opening to look out into the kitchen. All was still clear, and she can only suspect that the switch accidentally flipped._   _She carefully stepped out and walked to the entrance. She stuck her head out. “I wonder if he got Takumi,” she whispered to herself, unaware of the shadow growing behind her._

_Before she could step out, someone grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back in to the dark room. “Caught you!” She let out a piercing scream and kicked in the hold of whoever had her._

_"Calm, Lady Kamui. It is only me." Kaze grunted when he took one misplaced kick to his shin and dropped her._

_She panted with tears streaming down her face. "Gods!"_

_Her brother is back in an instant. "Kamui!" And the boy shot him an angry glare that he had never seen on the child before._

_“What did you do?”_

_He's not yet ready to be a retainer, he decided then, he still had too much to learn about himself still. "I didn't mean to scare you, princess." He said as he knelt down to her, all too guilty for letting his competitive spirit take over._

_Kaze had thought he’d be in trouble when the incident had calmed down, but she suddenly let out a wild cackle. “Are you kidding! That was the best thing ever.” Takumi sighed, obviously upset that he worried for nothing. “My heart is still pounding! Feel it!” She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest. Surely enough, it was going off rapidly. “Let’s play again! Oh man, I’m going to turn off all the lights in the castle. Come on, Takumi!”_

_He had also learned that the princess was a very strange girl._

* * *

It was a night she could not get any sleep that she decided to walk the halls of the fortress. It took weeks for her to learn the servants routine and when everyone went to sleep. The guards would always be stationed at the exits so there was no threat of her running away, but still Gunter told her not to cause trouble by being caught out too late, and she was grateful for any chance to be out of that drafty room so she avoided moving around too often after hours.

Kamui had stopped just as she was about to round the corner to the atrium when she heard a low grumble. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She peaked around to see exactly who was still up besides her at this hour only to find Joker on his hands and knees with a scrub in hand and a bucket of soapy water next to him. She watched for a minute, maybe two as he continued to mumble angry words to himself. “’He can't possibly mess up wetting the floor too, can he?’ Old Hag.”

Kamui giggled. He was quite good at impersonating that old grouch of a maid. His ears must have been even better than his impersonations, because he looked directly in her direction. She was sure he would be the last person to tell on her, and so she did not hesitate to come out when he asked who was there.

Kamui stepped out of the shadows. “It’s just me.”

“You again.” He sighed.

Well, she guessed she deserved it. “I’m sorry about getting you into trouble. Are you mad?”

“No. I’m not mad.” He reassured her. “You lied to me though. You are the princess.” 

“Yes. I am.” She answered this time seeing as there was no point in denying it at this stage, but he seemed almost saddened by the fact.

“You shouldn’t be talking to the servantry. You should go to your room, Princess Kamui.” Kamui nervously chewed her bottom lip when he continued to scrub the floor rather than look at her. Kamui knelt down, grabbed the extra brush that floated in the bucket, and started to wash the spots he unwittingly glossed over.

"You're royalty. Royalty shouldn’t clean.” He explained to her.

“My mom makes me clean my own room, and I’m hardly noble as far as the King is concerned.” She told him. ”Besides, I kind of owe you one from earlier.”

Joker sighed but allowed her to have her way and help him. “Why did you lie to me? When I asked if you were the King’s daughter?”

“I may be a princess, but I am not his daughter. I never was.” She could tell he was confused.

“You screwed up too, didn’t you? That’s why they took you to the abandoned tower.”

Kamui blinked. It must have been the only way the situation made sense in his head, although he wasn’t completely wrong. She was a screw up in the King’s eyes she guessed. “Yeah.”

Joker dunk the brush back into the water. “My parents…weren’t really good parents either.”

“I’m sure they loved you.”

Joker shook his head. “I don’t think they even loved each other or it was hard to tell when they were around me at least.”

“Did they send you here?”

“Yeah. My mo—the woman who raised me dropped me off at the castle and said they would take me in. I haven’t seen her ever since then.” He grunted. “The witch is probably living it up at some fancy noble party, pretending to be important.”

“You’re a noble?” She asked. “No wonder he was so bad at cleaning,” she thought as she wiped over another missed stain on the floor.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m about as low as anyone else here. Still, if I don’t improve soon…I…” he paused; his grip tensed as he stared down at his palm.

She frowned. “You what?”

* * *

  _This time she decided to show him the fish that swam in the pond. Though they werenbeautiful, after a while they are still just fish that swam in circles like any other. It was when looking at his reflection in the water that she asked, "You don't want to be here, do you?"_

_"Lady Kamui."_

_She finally continued after a long-shared silence. "My father asked you to come here, right?”_

_“Lady Kamui—“_

_“You can tell the truth."_

_"Yes, but as someone meant to protect you not a friend. I have no qualms in fulfilling that duty, yet I would rather do so from the station of a trained soldier." And she makes the most pitiful face he's ever seen. He might as well have poisoned all her pet Koi fish with the downcast look she gave._

_“Truth is I don’t have any friends outside the castle. I like my family but it’s not the same as knowing someone different.” She sighed. “You aren’t the first person he’s brought over to keep me company either. There were others, but they were always really nice to me because I was the princess, and they were always so prim and proper. They let me say what I want, always let me win, and never ever got mad at me. You seemed really different from them though.” She admitted. “But I rather not have you here if you don’t want to stay on your own. Don’t worry though. I’ll tell my dad that you did a really good job, but it just didn’t work out. Just let me know when you’re tired of being here. I’ll leave you alone now.” True to her word, she left him by the pond._

_Kaze slid his fingers through his hair and sighed. He really was a bad retainer._

* * *

 The princess had found no joy in their afternoon game that day. She missed nearly every throw even when it landed perfectly in front of her.  

“What’s the matter, milady? You’ve been upset all day.” 

“It’s nothing, Mister Gunter.” 

“Come now. I would be a bad guardian if I couldn’t tell when something was wrong with you. Now, what happened?”

"Gunter, do you know that servant boy Joker? The one with the silver hair?" She asked.

"I am afraid I cannot say I do." He answered and bounced the ball to her.

"I heard that he will be kicked out of the service soon. Is that true?" She returned it back to him again.

"Possibly. It wouldn’t be the first time someone was expelled from the staff." Another bounce.

"But they can’t get rid of him. He doesn't have anywhere to go. His family...isn't around anymore.” she explained vaguely. “You’re close to King Garon, aren’t you Gunter? You could make them keep him.”

"It is not my ruling to what happens over the staff. My duties are to you solely.“

"But is there absolutely nothing you can do, please!”

"The only one who has jurisdiction over the personal manager is the king, his advisers, and the royalty. As long as you are not personally threatened, there is nothing I can do. My job is to keep you safe as your retainer.”

Kamui broke their game. "Gunter, I want Joker to be my retainer!” She demanded.

“Kamui.”

“You’re always saying that you can’t be with me all hours like when you left me in the courtyard, and I got scolded. This way I’ll have someone else to escort and protect me when you’re not around! I’m sure Boss wouldn’t mind if he was just going to get rid of him anyway! It should be fine since I’m royalty? Right! Right?” She was red faced and panting by time she finished. 

"I’ll see what I can do.”

“Really?” She beamed. 

Gunter laughed and ruffled her hair. She was very good hearted for a child of the king. 

* * *

 _It was late at night when Kaze had gotten his idea to go visit her. What he had planned to do was not entirely accepted, and his own beliefs held that he should not even be considering what he was about to do, still he had to do something to fix this. It wasn’t fair to her to not try._  
  
_The girl's room was unlocked as always, something he was not entirely comfortable with seeing as any opportunist could come claim her with such an easy entrance, but that was a complaint that went on the back burner of his mind for now. He walked up to her bed, careful not to disturb the room._

_"Princess," he had whispered, and it succeeded in only causing her to stir. He had often wondered if those ears of hers made her a light sleeper, apparently so. "Princess." Once more she stirred, and soon he was greeted with sleepy crimson eyes._

_Slowly, she sat up in her bed, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. "Suzukaze? What is it?" It almost hurt to hear her use his full name._

_"I want you to come with me."_

_"Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_"Please, Kamui." And that was all it took for her to get out of bed and follow him to the training grounds._

_He remembered how excited she was when she realized he was a ninja, "so cool" as she had said. From his pocket he had pulled out a single weapon and handed it into her open palm. "This is a throwing star.” She held the shuriken to her face and looked at him through the hole in the center. "I thought I might show you how to use them. You know since it’s so cool and all.”_  
  
_"Really?" And she is practically smiling from ear to ear, and he can't help but smile at her excitement. It reminded him of the exact same way he felt when his father first demonstrated the art of ninja tools. She looked at him suspiciously. “No, ‘I can’t show you! It’s too dangerous!’ Lecture?”_  
  
_Kaze laughed. "Here, you hold it like this." He grabbed her hand and positioned her fingers in the proper hold. "And then," he took another star from his clothes and tossed it at the wooden post. "You just flick. Give it a try.”_  
  
_She took in a deep breath and followed his example, but hers flew way off mark into some bushes. "I missed.”_

 _“No. It was a good attempt. You just released too early. Try again.” He grabbed another shuriken which she eagerly reached for. He quickly pulled the sharp weapon away and grabbed her hand. "Let me. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Now, this is what you do—“_  
  
_It does not take long before each one managed to make contact with the post. Then by time it had gotten late, she was hitting the target with increasing accuracy. Kamui seemed to have a natural talent with throwing stars, at least on sitting targets, he mused._  
  
_"Did you see that! Did you? I got right on the center, Kaze!"_

_”It seems you did, but I wouldn’t get to excited until you can do it at least twice in a row.” He teased, and she stuck her tongue out at him._

_”I’m sure I’ll catch up to you in no time. You’ll be begging to learn from me.” He chuckled. Something about all this felt so familiar. It was...a good feeling._

_Kaze caught her halfway through a yawn and rubbing her eyes as her head nods over. "I think that's enough for tonight."_  
  
_"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Kaze kneeled in front of the girl, and she did not need any more encouragement to wrap her arms around him and let him bring her to her room._  
  
_"Of course."_

* * *

"Joker!"

The princess had a way of scaring the life out of anyone she so happened to sneak up on, and Joker was not an exception. He nearly dropped the flower pot he was holding. Actually, he better put it down. She had came running up to him with her caregiver not far behind. By time she finally reached him, she was completely out of breath. Kamui swallowed thickly and happily spoke between breaths. "I have something to tell you! You see—“ She panted. “Give me a second.”

The guardian cleared his throat. "Starting today, Joker, you shall be Lady Kamui's personal servant."

Joker did not understand. Among the servants it was explained that working under royalty was a direct honor saved only for the most skilled soldiers, and he was not even average, not even worth the food he ate. However, it was this weird girl they were talking about. 

"It is upon her request that you are to live permanently here within this fortress to serve. It has already been discussed with your superior. You are to answer to her and her alone, and any punishment for your misdoings will be hers to decide as well as mine."

"I...I." Joker was at a loss for words; his mind completely muddled with too many thoughts rushing in at once.

"Before you can begin to serve her fully, I will have to train you in the ways of a proper butler of course. Do not expect it to be easy," the soldier explained but he might as well have been talking to the wall at this point, because Joker had long stopped listening and instead focused on the girl in front of him.

He would be able to live here, no more moving around, no more hard looks from people who did not care, no more fear of what the future would hold, and it was all her doing. She was the first person to ever be so kind to him, not even his own family cared enough to keep him. He blinked hard in a desperate attempt to hold in his tears, and he found the words coming out on their own and his body bowing to her.

"Thank you. I'll make sure you won't regret it, milady."

Then, she smiled at him; and despite all he tried, he was powerless to stop the heat that rushed to his cheeks.

* * *

_For the second time, Kaze found himself sitting at the round table in the princess' room. This time the room was properly cleaned with a little help from him, and the tea was fresh. She only smiled as she drew an image of him in sharp green spikes and leather-bound armor. He too is added to her wall, and just maybe he felt like it was a good fit._

* * *

 His name is Gunter. Gunter is an older soldier with salt and pepper hair; his face holds many lines and scars from both age and battle. The last bit of youth he has is held in his eyes that look at her warmly each time he visits her in the tower. 

His name is Joker. He's tall and very slender. His hair the darker version of her own. He's a servant with the speech of nobility for he was born a noble but abandoned at the castle. Joker is brash at times and he has a lot of anger, but deep down he is kinder than he lets on and tries his hardest to be the best servant he can. He's a sad boy but he smiles every time he looks at her, and she can only describe it as nice.

These two are from Nohr; they work under the treacherous King Ganon and ensure his livelihood, but they are her friends. Her first ones from this country, and she would find that they would be for many years more.


	6. Embrace the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of being the prisoner, Kamui decides to take her fate into her own hands and makes her escape towards Hoshido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you to all the encouraging comments I've gotten so far :)
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed.

There was once a story that Kamui’s mother would tell her when she was nothing but a child. It was about a young warrior who found his home by traveling to where the sun rose in the east. He endured heavy rains that weighed down his body and blistering cold winds that chilled his skin while only the warmth of the sun’s rays that shined down on him each morning guided him forward.

Kamui did not have snow or rain to assault her but rather the twisting branches of Nohrian trees that tapped against her barred window and the hazy clouds that seemed a constant in the sky be it night or day to blind her from the light. Every time she found herself growing complacent to the darkness that haunted her chamber, the slightest bit of warmth would leak through as the sun rose above the trees and fought through the coverage of the clouds to bathe her with the smallest reminder that even here there was light and that her land was where that light came from.

This time she would find her way back through the hell of the bare Nohrian countryside; and should she die trying, it did not matter for any longer under the crushing hold of King Garon was more than death. She only had two regrets in this plan. One being that she had waited nearly two years to enact it. The first wasted waiting for someone to rescue her. The next passed building up to this moment. Her second regret in her plan was that she would have to enlist Joker’s help in order to escape.

Kamui had met Joker that day she first saw an audience with the king. Then again, he would catch her eye through the fortress. It wouldn’t be long after that she would beg Gunter to take him on as a protégée, because she could feel that the two of them were the same when it came down to it. Both were kept little more than prisoners here, struggling with the loaded deck life had played against them, yet they were also different. She was an important pawn in whatever the King had planned, so she had a safety net to fall back on should she fail while he had nothing.

If it was her choice, she would have nothing more than to take him with her, but the most she could do for him was to allow him to be her own butler and be trained night and day so he would not be disowned by the servantry. It was for those actions and that feeling of camaraderie that he followed her and that she wished he would only stay where he would be safe. It was also because of his feelings for her that it would be easy to convince him to help her sneak out with just a few sad words about never seeing anything outside the fortress before. It’s not that she wanted to manipulate him. She just didn’t have a choice. Honestly, the guilt made her stomach turn. Kamui did not understand how the king could actively be such a bad person if this was the feeling it left inside, hollow.

“Follow me this way.” Joker requested.

She should have done this from the beginning instead of spending weeks sneaking out of her room and attempting to learn the patrol pattern of the guards when her butler walked through the fortress with a practiced ease that could only be accomplished by years of dodging the other workers. It took him no time to lead her into the courtyard, a place she had seen many times. When the next guard passed through, he rushed her to a fox hole that was dug underneath the wall. It was left unfilled and hidden behind overgrown vines and leaves. Joker bent down and dug out the rest of the brush that blocked their way. “Why would they just leave this here?” she asked. Such a thing would never be allowed back home.

“The servants use it to leave at night for well--” A blush spread across his cheeks that only made her stare in confusion until he cleared his throat. “Never mind.”

Maybe it was one of those puberty things that Gunter always teased him about, she guessed. When he made an attempt to go through first, she stopped him short. "Joker, this trip will be just me." She might as well told him that she sold him off to some foreign noble from the sudden look of betrayal that flashed across his face. If only he knew this was for the better good then perhaps he would not feel such a way.

"I must object," he replied in a rushed whisper. "I would not leave you with insufficient resources to protect yourself outside the King’s barrier.”

“That barrier is just a lie. I will not get sick from being outside of it.”

Joker scowled. “But—“

Kamui can only grab his hand and offer soothing brushes against his knuckles. "If you were to go with me then who will cover for my absence? I need you here, Joker."

A shaky sigh left his lips. "At least take this with you to calm my mind." He reached to unsheathe a steel dagger from his leg pouch. She recognized it as one of the weapons that Gunter had given him when he first started training in basic combat. She clutched it tight, knowing it would more than likely be the last thing she kept from him.

"Thank you." His hand still shook in her own and anxiety is the only thing welling up in the two of them. It is then that she removed the purple ribbon that held up her hair. "Can you hold onto this for me until I get back?" There was nothing particularly special about that ribbon. She had dozens more like it back in her room from Gunter, but she knew he would hold his breath and turn shades of red while she tied the strap of silk into his own hair. This way he would have something that he could say was specially from her in the future, and she pulled away from him with a smile.

"I-I will keep it safe upon your return, my lady." She smiled, that fluster something she would miss the most.

“I’ll be holding you to that, sir butler.” When she made move to leave, he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Are you sure?"

Looking at him for perhaps the last time, she nodded. "Don’t worry. It’s just some sightseeing!" Kamui pulled herself from his hold. "I'll be back before you know it." Finally, he believed her enough to let her crawl through on her own.

_I’m sorry, Joker._

* * *

_Kamui lost the feeling of her body as it fell into an unending weightlessness. The small rhythmic motions that she took were not done by her own volition but that of the salt water that rippled around her in this casket. She touched a hand to the heavy cold marble of the hinged door and gave a weak push for any leeway. It budged, but her own strength was not what opened it. The darkness was not dispersed when the cover was removed, and the only light was that of the faint flickering of the torches on the wall behind her.  
_

_“You thought you could escape?" The voice had sounded familiar. Cold, haughty. "We knew from the moment you left the barrier where you’d be. Neither your death or your escape was ever a possibility, however your transformation was unexpected even if it was only partial. That itself is worth studying.” The sorcerer paced back and forth from somewhere, always with more and more ingredients to dump into her bath. The smell of mint was the first thing that hit her followed by an assault of other fragrant herbs and perfumes that clouded her mind and momentarily made her head tilt back into the water. “I’ve spent months collecting the spells, the ingredients, for this ritual.”  
_

_"What are you doing to me?" She wanted to ask, but all that left her mouth was a dry croak._

_"Don't fret, dragon child." His pale white hand delved next to her and lightly stroked her wet cheeks. “King Garon has grown impatient over the years with you, but now we can bend you to our will with or without your consent.” The crooked smile that formed was something too fearful for her to imagine even in her inebriated state. He lights one candle around her then another and another then he cracked open his tome. “But there’s no point in telling you this. You won’t remember anyway.”_

The sweat was already down her face when she forced herself to sit back up. Kamui clutched the dagger given to her tighter in her palm to assure that she was still safe. Had she fallen asleep?

She looked to the sky from underneath the lonely tree she had stopped to rest at. The moon still barely touched the center when she gazed at it. It was a little before midnight she guessed, and she still had a ways to go even after hours of walking. She pulled out the map she had stolen long ago from the fortress’ library. It was smudged with ink and contents outdated, but she remembered her brother once talking of the bottomless canyon that made the land border between Nohr and Hoshido. The sound of howling broke her concentration.

She needed to get moving again.

The terrain was unending for hours, the only change in geography being the density of shrubs and trees that survived the cold before a sudden layer of snow overtook the region to let her know that she was actually advancing. The wind fought against her with each step yet still she trudged further ahead rather than turn back, then her feet gave out under her, tripped over something hard buried in the frost. Her first emotion was frustration at being knocked face first into the snow. The second was that she was too tired to be angry or to even push herself back up onto her feet, but she did not really want to remain feeling sorry for herself on the cold, wet ground either.

Kamui groaned and pushed herself back up, turning to kick exactly what annoyed her. Then, she stopped when she noticed it was a helmet with a symbol she had recognized from Hoshido, of three golden peaks in the shape of a mountain range, the hallmark of Igasato village, of the ninja clan that Kaze had belonged. Kamui wondered if he was still okay. The last time she saw him, he was...she didn’t want to think about it. 

Carefully, she uncovered it from the snow. If she was lucky maybe some soldiers were still around; however, she had not expected to see that the owner of said helmet had not completely separated from the piece of armor. With a blood curdling scream, she chucked it back to the ground immediately. The helmet rolled a few feet before coming to a stop with the bled out head staring back at her. Kamui panted. “Shit.” She felt it was well deserved to say it at the moment. 

“Lady Kamui!” She could recognize that voice anywhere. The boy had come running to her assistance. “Are you unharmed?”

Her face flushed red with anger. “What are you doing here, Joker!”

“I just so happen to be out this way when I heard you yell.” He took his time to completely swipe off any snow that had dusted her clothes before he answered.

“You mean you followed me!”

“I couldn’t leave you on your own.”

“You were supposed to!” She could not help but to yell at him when he had thrown himself into danger with her.

“It’s too dangerous towards the border. Skirmishes happen all the time there.” He explained. “As evident by...” he looked to the severed head that she had thrown back into the ground. ”Let’s head home, Princess.”

“You can head back, Joker. I’m headed to the bottomless canyon.” She tried to side step him only for her path to once again be cut off.

“I’m not going to let you get yourself hurt just to see some pit.”

“Move.” She ordered.

“If you must go, I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re turning around and heading back to where it’s safe.”

“And leave you to the wilds? Impossible.” He scoffed. “I am to follow you always, milady, whether you wish it or not. It is my job after all.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. Gunter might have trained him too well, she thought. “Not if I fire you. Now, go.”

“If I am to be fired then I will no longer have to listen to you and shall keep your company as a follower.”

She sighed. It was pointless to talk to him when he got this way. “Okay, but if we get into danger, you must not be caught with me, understood? I don’t want you to get hurt trying to protect me.” She couldn’t take that again.

“Of course.” He smiled, ever the gentleman. “Well now that that’s all settled. Let’s carry on. To the bottomless canyon, correct?”

“Unbelievable,” she thought as she followed behind him. 

The young teenagers kept to the road the best they could on the assumption that it would keep them away from any area filled with dangerous animals. It did for the most part, but the entire way Kamui was unable to shake the feeling that death was closing in on them with every step. Her worries were further escalated by the fact that Joker was doting on her way too much, giving her his jacket and walking her by hand through most of the area. His presence was just making this more difficult for her. She could not throw herself into this wholeheartedly when his life was on the line as well. She knew guys like him. Loyal to a fault. 

“It’ll be okay,” she thought, “it isn’t much further.”

Joker was the first to break the long silence that had grown more unbearable throughout their journey. “If you don’t mind me asking, why is it that we’re heading to the canyon?”

“I’m heading to the canyon. You just tagged along,” she bitterly thought.

She wasn’t sure how to explain exactly why she was doing all this. Every time she told him that she was not a child of the king when they first met, he seemed reluctant to believe her even if he told a different story. Would he even think about the possibility of her being a resident of Hoshido if she had told him or believe that she was more disturbed than she let on? She did not think she could take that on top of everything else that has already transpired. “The truth is I need to cross the border to Hoshido. When we get there, I promise to explain everything to you. Just trust me.”

“If that is your decision. I’ll follow you.”

A small grin broke through. “Thanks, Joker.”

Finally, they broke through to a clearing. 

“This is it, the bottomless canyon. Hoshido is just over that bridge.” 

The canyon was colored in nothing but grey rocks and jagged edges with bridges connecting all the gaps in between. Small fortresses were built throughout the area with one main building just across the single bridge that lead straight into Hoshidan territory.

“Is there no one around?” She asked, taking a cautious step onto the decaying bridge.

Joker held his arm out in front of her and stepped first, then signaled her along. “The fortress was abandoned decades ago, but with full-scale war looming there’s no telling who could be patrolling the area. So stay vigilant.” He pressed a single foot to the next wooden board, which let out a loud groan under his weight. “Watch out for this one.” She followed behind him, matching his steps as he led them over the bridge.

This was it. A few more feet and she would be home. Another step. Her heart raced. Another hole in the bridge to hop over. She would be home with her friend. She would be able to see her mother, her siblings. It was a dream come true. 

**_Kamui._ **

She paused and turned to see nothing behind her. The girl swore she heard someone call her name.

Joker noticed her lagging behind. “What’s the matter?” He asked.

**_Kamui._ **

“Do you hear that?” She questioned. 

“I don’t hear any—“

“Shh. It sounds like it’s coming from the canyon.” She walked to the edge of the bridge, looking down to the drop off. There was nothing but blackness and a haunting feeling she could not shake off drawing her in.

“Milady, I advise you not stand so close to the edge.”

“Oh! Right. You’re right.” She didn’t have time for this, but something told her that something was off about this place. It was even more reason to get out of the canyon as soon as possible. “Let’s go. This place gives me the creeps.” As she turned, there was an unnaturally sudden gust of wind. The last thing she saw was Joker’s wide eyes and him reaching out for her before she tumbled over the edge.

So, this was actually the end, falling down to her death. She supposed she was never good at weighing the consequences of her actions. Kamui had been prepared to die before she even undertook this journey, but when actually faced with it, it was terrifying, lonely even. 

Then, something made her fall jerk to a stop. “Hang on!” Joker’s hand desperately wrapped around her ankle, claws unmercifully digging into her leg, but she could ignore the stabbing pain shooting through her nerves in exchange for not falling to her death. She whined pitifully, dangling head first above the pit. “I’ll have you up in a second. Just...try not to move around too much.” He pulled her up, grabbing onto her arm when she was high enough and heaving her back onto the safety of the bridge, where she immediately collapsed onto him.

“Thank the gods.” Panting, he fell back onto the bridge and covered his face. “I think my life just got ten years shorter. Please, don’t scare me like that again, Lady Kamui.” 

“I’m not planning on it anytime soon.” She laughed dryly, and he grinned, fully satisfied with himself no doubt.

Kamui sighed. This was foolish to think she could do on her own. She really was useless, she thought, all action and no follow through, but for now she was glad he followed her out here. Still, it almost felt like someone had pushed her. ”Uh, Lady Kamui...” Joker she looked down at him, his face all red and flushed. Then, she realized she was still on top of him.

Embarrassed, she squeaked, pushing away. “Sorry!”

A masculine voice interrupted them. ”Who goes there?” 

“Hoshidan scouts.” Joker scrambled to his feet, ready to fight. “Be cautious.”

The first scout, an archer, said. “The Nohrian’s employ children in their army now?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me. They’ve done worse.” The second man answered him.

“You two, always so talkative.” The single woman of the group pushed between the two archers and walked towards them until she was just a step from touching the first wooden plank on the Hoshidan side of the bridge. “Nohrians, you are trespassing on Hoshidan territory. Turn back now unless you wish to meet my blade.”

”We should listen to them,” Joker advised.

Kamui stood up and cautiously proceeded. “We’re not from Nohr!” Kamui attempted to reason.

“Do not take another step. Turn back now or we will attack.”

“Please, ju-“ The archers behind the woman pulled their bows taut. Kamui froze, Joker’s voice playing in her ears.

“We do not need a battle on our hands. We are outnumbered, and this bridge isn’t sturdy enough for a fight.” Joker told her.

She tried once again, more confident than before. ”Listen to me. My name is Kamui. My mother is Mikoto and my father Sumeragi.”

The woman faltered just slightly, turning to her comrades. “The princess? Isn’t she dead?”

Kamui could feel her heart sink. Is that what her family thought all this time—that she was dead? Was that why no one looked for her?

“Missing, captain.” One subordinate corrected. “Taken by Nohr a few years ago.”

”Yes. That’s me! And this is my retainer, he’s bringing me back home.”

There was a commotion between the guards, who bickered back and forth between themselves. 

“Well, she looks like the queen.”

”There’s only so many looks in the world, Hiro. It could be a trap. We’ll take her back and BAM destruction in the middle of the city.” Kamui rolled her eyes and glanced back at Joker, who only shrugged.

”But the accent—“

”Anyone can copy something like that.” 

“Are you always this paranoid? They’re just kids.”

”Kids? They‘re almost old enough to have them, and look weapons.”

“Come on. They could have got those from anywhere.”

”Tch. Captain, you haven’t said anything. You’re not considering this are you?”

”Maybe.”

The man sighed. “You two are too soft.”

”I guess we should all be like you, huh?”

“Enough of the comedy routine boys. I’ll handle this.” The captain finally said. “Drop your weapons and step forward slowly.” They complied and dropped their daggers to the ground, then Kamui stepped forward. The captain’s eyes fell on Joker before he could make a move to follow. “Only the girl.”

Kamui found herself paused. “He won’t hurt you.” And, she would feel more confident if he was by her side, as much as she didn’t want to admit it.

“That remains to be seen.”

Kamui looked back to her companion, nodded that it was fine, and waited for the swordsman to close in on her. She gulped, heart pounding against her chest as the woman reached down to cup her face and bring her eye to eye. “Aren’t you a cute little one to be in a war?” She tilted Kamui’s head from one side to the other.

“That’s because I’m not a soldier.” Kamui replies, futilely blowing loose strands of hair from her eyes.

The swordsman hummed in agreement. “Indeed. You're too thin for that.” Great, now she was being insulted. “But, I became a soldier when I wasn’t much older than you so I’d rather not take any chances. You understand.” The woman closely inspected her face, making her shudder as the cold steel of her gauntlets brushed the pointed tips of her ear. “Well, isn’t that interesting.” She muttered and stood to her feet. “Send a letter to headquarters for someone from the court to confirm her identity. Until then keep them tied up in the fortress.”

“Tie us up?”

“For safety measures. As long as you are who you claim you are then I myself would be honored to guard you your entire journey home.”

Kamui blinked; that was way easier than she had expected but the woman had promised to take her home. Home. That had a nice ring to it. She was going home. “Thank you.”

The woman chuckled. “You’re welcome. I’m glad we could see eye to e—“ 

Red. It filled her vision in under a second, nothing but red. Sputtering, the woman clutched at her stomach where her blood poured out from underneath her armor. Kamui looked back to Joker, who’s weapons still laid on the ground, untouched. Captain dropped to her knees and slumped over, eyes hollow behind her mask, life gone in seconds. When Kamui looked back up, she could have sworn she saw a watery silhouette of a soldier, watching her.

“Chiyaki!” Kamui backed away as one of the scouts ran to his captain and diligently began to strip scraps of armor to reach her wound. “Chiyaki, say something, please.” It was too late. She was unresponsive, and her blood  drained between the rotten planks of wood into the bottomless pit below. ”No.” Kamui swallowed thickly. He sounded so broken. She knew this feeling. It was the same as when her dad—

“Lady Kamui!” The arrow directed at her glanced off Joker’s dagger. 

“You’ll pay for that.” 

Kamui’s heart nearly leaped out of her chest when cold steel gripped her hand. “Lady Kamui! We have to move. We’re sitting targets on this bridge.” Joker yelled, pulling her further back from the scene.

Why? Why did everything always end up like this? She was so close.

“Look out!” Joker pushed her forward off the bridge and out of the way of an oncoming arrow. She stumbled to stop herself from hitting the ground while Joker himself stepped over the weakened board from earlier, his leg falling through as it broke underneath the strain.

“Joker!” 

“I’m fine, keep running.” He tried to pull himself, but his foot kept him caught between the splintered wood, then before he could completely free himself, the scouts took aim. 

No. Not again. She didn’t want to see it again. Kamui ran back to him and threw herself over him. “No!” 

The pain was unreal at first, unknown to her until she slowly brought her hand to the wound in her shoulder where warm blood leaked onto her fingers. Kamui gripped at the weapon, pulled it from her body, and howled. That arrow hurt more coming out than in. Then, there was still the second one pierced deep in her back that burned with every breath. The pain felt more unbearable than she imagined. It wasn’t like when she tripped or when she got a splinter. In those cases, the pain would centralize. Now, it surged through her entire being, wave after wave, finishing with an angry pounding in her head that made everything louder from her own shallow breathing to the steps one of the men closing in.

“Don’t. Come. Any. Closer.” She warned the archer, but she was ignored as he stretched the line back and released.

The world fell into complete darkness in that moment.

* * *

Kamui groaned in pain, feeling a sharp stab cross through her head like lightning, and she quickly brought a hand to it. Instead of skin, she was met with hard bone across her face that continued up until they shot up like horns. In all her haze, she still thought of one thing— where was Joker? She squeezed her eyes tight, hot tears already forming. Please, let him be alive, whatever gods there were, just give her that if nothing else.

“Princess Kamui.” She turned at the sound of her name just then.

Joker stood in front of her, unharmed by any means, but he stared at her in a look that was equal to the fear he held for the guards. “Why...are you looking at me like that?” She wanted to ask, but the words would not come out. She walked to him with clumsy steps. Then, her foot hit something wet, warm. A pool of blood surrounded her and in the center the bodies of the remaining scouts. She viewed them through shaking fingers, the blood on them now evident. “Did I do this?” she asked, and Joker nodded. She killed them. She grew frantic. “I didn’t mean to...I...” she couldn’t finish that thought as another shock of pain ran through her.

The heavy power that held her relieved her of itself, and the same weak, dizzying form she had before returned. She could not find any strength to keep going and collapsed into her friend’s arms.

When she finally regain herself, she found herself in a room she had not recognized. There was a boy sitting down next to her with his arms crossed in his lap and his head tilted to his chest. He dressed in brown slacks and a white tunic while his long silver hair was simply tied back in a braid. She kneeled at the edge of her bed, trying to get a better look at his face, but she was not expecting for his eyes to snap open and for him to jump up so readily.

"Princess Kamui! You're safe.” He reached out for her, and she backed away from his sudden closeness. He frowned at this and instead chose to drop to his knees. “I must apologize. I failed you.”

“That’s okay!” She answered without thinking, unsure of what he wanted and exactly what he was apologizing for, but that pitiful look still remained on his face.

“No. I heard that...” he bit his bottom lip and avoided her eyes once again, but she did not have time for...whatever this was. He seemed to panic when she moved. “Don’t get up too fast.”

“Where am I?”

“You’re back at the fortress. You...fainted, and I didn’t know what else to do. I wanted to help you but you—“ he couldn’t finish.

“I what?”

“I’m not entirely sure. They wouldn’t tell me.”

“The fortress...” She remembered that. “The northern fortress, right?”

”Yes. I told Gunther you were sick, but Iago said it was a special case. I’m just glad you’re awake now. I also kept this for you upon your return as you requested." The boy untied his hair and handed her the purple ribbon.

She stared at it for the longest to figure out exactly why it was important to her, unable to remember. It must have been special if she had asked him to keep it safe for her and thus that made him close to her, right?. He did sleep here, waiting for her. “Here you hang onto it. It looks better on you." She would not mind him to have it until she remembered otherwise she would only agonize over it, but she could not exactly do the same to him.

“You...did a good job...uhm...” she knew him. She even knew that she knew him, yet she could not think of what to call him. “uh,” it felt so close to her. Her head was starting to ache just thinking about it. “Ja...Jak...Jo—“

“Joker.”

“Yes, Joker. That’s your name.“ She sat back down on her bed, hand still gripped to her head as she stared down at her bare feet. “Almost everything feels like a giant blank.”

“Iago said some parts of your memory would probably come back on their own. A side effect of the treatment he gave you.”

“Oh? Then, we are friends? Close friends.”

“The very thing, milady.” He smiled. “At this rate, I’m sure your memory will return in no time.”

She found herself smiling just slightly. “All right then.”

“Iago told me to make sure to let him know at once when you were awake.”

“Okay.” She nodded and waited for him to fetch this Iago.

The man named Iago brought her to the throne room by her hand since she could not focus on where she was headed. "King Garon will be pleased to see you, Princess Kamui."

"Princess." She repeated to herself, trying to understand why she would not remember such a simple thing about herself. “That’s what Joker called me too.”

"Yes, a princess of Nohr."

“Of Nohr?”

“Exactly.”

The door to the throne room shuddered open and it was to the King she was greeted. “Come to me child.” She hesitated to step up to him, never before having been in front of royalty let alone a king, but with some not too gentle coaxing from Iago she stepped forward. "Do you know who I am?"

"The King?” She answered unsurely.

"Yes, but do you know who I am besides that?"

Kamui thought long on all the information she had known about her life from the short recap Iago had given on the way there. She was a princess of Nohr, living in this fortress safe from the threat of invasion from the Hoshidan country and under the protection of the fortress’ barrier until she became strong enough to fend for herself. Iago was the King’s advisor, and the King was in front of her, and if he was king and she princess...

"It's fine if you do not remember. There will be more time, my dear daughter. I’m happy that you are here safe with us now.”

"Father?” She didn’t understand, they did not look alike and he did not speak with a familiarity that would make her think they were related.

“Yes, my child?” Garon gave her a grin, crooked and tightly stretched, but a grin still. 

Kamui blinked, still lost in the entirety of the situation, but she guessed that it would come back to her in time. “It’s just...it’s good to be home.”


End file.
